Taking Over
by NoDoubttakeNotice
Summary: And then there's the new kid. The kid that every girl falls for. The kid that gets everything he wants. But i'll tell you one thing, he isn't getting me.
1. Taking Over

**Hey guys! this is my first story ever and i know you probably hear this from everyone so i'm gonna make this short and sweet: I don't own The Legend of Zelda and probably never will. But on a different note, i'll only publish more chapters if people review so... be awesome people and review!**

**So that's my story for today... Enjoy!**

* * *

** Taking Over**

_Good thing's come in good time. ~Wiz Khalifa_

**Chapter 1:**

"Ugh, thank the Goddesses school is out for the weekend." I said, throwing my hands up over my head over-dramatically.

Malon, who was walking next to me, smirked and shouted "PARTY AT ZELDA'S HOUSE!" Causing a lot of heads to fly up and whistles to be heard. Teenagers just loved a good party.

I have her one of my infamous death-glares before hastily yelling she was kidding.

"Why do you do that to me?" I sighed before playfully hip-bumping her. Malon, being the over competitive one, raised a brow and hip-bumped back extra hard.

"Because I can and you'll still love me in the end." She said simply.

Reaching my locker and turning the combination to open it, I looked up and spotted both Saria and Mido standing at the far end of the hallway.

"Yo my frans!" Malon yelled, making her voice deep. The two looked over before Saria smiled brightly and grabbed hold of Mido to come over.

I looked away and smiled as I saw heat come crashing into Mido's cheeks. It was adorable how much Mido liked Saria. And twice as cute that Saria was oblivious to it.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?" Saria chirped and leaned against the locker next to me.

"Oh you know, waiting for a sucky friend of mine to hurry up so we can get out of this prison." Malon said nonchalantly while checking her manicured nails. I faked a scowl before looking at Saria.

"Don't listen to that dofus, Malon's still mad Mr. Rauru gave her detention.."

"It wasn't my fault! That kid deserved it!" Malon interrupted me before turning to the two Kokiri teenagers.

"Talon is a douche and deserved a punch for what he said." Malon nearly growled and crossed her arms.

Mido, looking somewhat intrigued in this conversation now, piped up and asked "What did Talon say _this_ time?" All the while Saria nodded and hugged her books to her small frame.

"Talon called Malon-"

"He called me a sleazy bitch dammit!" She spat at all of us.

Saria pouted and stuck her lower lip out a little, something I couldn't help see Mido staring at, before flinging herself to Malon.

"What a childish thing to say!" Saria whined all the while giving Malon one of her special Saria hugs.

Malon sighed and shook her head. "Yeah well he better be grateful I didn't break his nose, the little prick"

Saria, while flinching at the vulgar word, ignored it and pulled away from her. "Sleepover at my house tonight?" She said, looking at Malon to me and back to Malon again.

"Well your place has a lot of food so… eh why not." Malon said, shrugging.

"Zelda?" Saria said, looking at me.

"Sorry I cant, I got a big meeting tomorrow. Something about student council or something." I said rather sadly. Other than being the second highest grade senior in the school (right after Shad of course.) I also was vice-president of student council, the setter for the volleyball team, and was expected to write a full two-page essay for Anatomy that I haven't even thought about. Fungus: life in history. Oh joy.

"Huh, what a shocker." Mido said and looked away.

I put my hand on my hip, slightly annoyed. "And what's that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"I'm just saying all you do is work Zelda, don't you have a life outside of school." Mido said rather rudely.

_Goddesses is he always such a dick?_

"Mido! Shut your trap nobody wants to hear you!" Malon shouted out and grabbed my arm before walking away. "Don't listen to him Zel, he just has his HEAD TO FAR UP HIS ASS!" She shouted the last part in hopes of Mido hearing. It worked.

But even as Malon was soothing my burning dignity and sticking up for my. Even as I heard Saria behind me, yelling at Mido, I still couldn't help but think Mido was right for once.

* * *

"So you really don't wanna come with me? We could eat fat foods and laugh at all of the movies Sarah Jessica Parker are in?" Malon said, stopping her car in my driveway.

I put on my best smile but shook my head. "I really want to, I do, but I cant. Sorry Mal."

She just shrugged and sighed. "Can I at least attempt a kidnap?" I laughed.

"Not this time, remember how my parents freaked out when I was gone for three days?" We both knew they were only concerned because I wasn't there to make breakfast or dinner for them for a couple days. Malon knew what I had to go through at home.

"Well it was worth a shot I guess, but I'm calling you _right_ when you get out of that stupid meeting. Emphasis on stupid." She said, grinning.

"You better Mal. I'm holding you to that." I said before receiving a hug from Malon. Although Saria was the queen of hugs, Malon was definitely second in line.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye as Malon pulled away, beeping her horn obnoxiously all the way down the street. I laughed good-naturally to myself before fishing for my keys in my bag.

Opening my front door I received a eerie silence that I have grown all to fond of. '_Same old story' _I thought to myself, letting a sigh escape my lips.

It wasn't that I hated having my house to myself, I really do love it, but it would be nice to have my parents make a surprise visit home that didn't include showering and eating. But… one could only dream.

Walking down the huge hallway, I took my shoes off at the entrance of the kitchen, or as Malon calls it 'the sparkling white monster from down under' whatever that means. Sure my house may be clean, every furniture had to be at the right angle and a crumb was not a word in my mothers dictionary. But it felt like I was out of place here, just another problem added onto my list.

Pulling my hair tie out of my pony-tail, I let my ever-flowing locks go tumbling down my back, falling like a waterfall, a dirty-blonde waterfall that is. Opening the fridge I looked for something edible to eat before giving up and started my ever ending search through the pantry.

Closing my eyes briefly, I let myself relax for a second. That moment shattered when I heard light footsteps upstairs, directly above my head.

I stood statue still _'was there someone in my house? But the door was locked! Was the windows shut? The back door?'_

Unable to take being in the house anymore, I tip-toed/ran to my purse, grabbed my shoes and bolted out the door

* * *

Sitting on the large, plush seat I relaxed. _'Ah the library, were else to go when you think someone is in your house?' _That's right, nowhere but the library.

Staring at the un-decorative wall, I tried to figure out what the _hell _I was going to do?

'_Okay were to start, should I call my mom or the police?' _Eventually settling on the first choice, I stood up and walked over to the cell phone area. I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble for having my phone out.

Looking at the 'What to expect when expecting: teenage edition' and grimacing, I took out my phone and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it. The first thing that popped up was a new text message.

'_From a unknown number?' _How odd.

Touching on the name, I stared at the screen, very confused yet at the same time made my heart jump. _'What the….'_

_Unknown Caller:_

_Keep this number, it may be of importance to you very soon. _

_739-437-2946_

_Do not call unless told to. _


	2. Party Time

**Here's chapter two of Taking Over and i'm happy that i got two reviews. So thanks to you guys i will post this one, but i still will only post if people review. **

**On a different note, there are ALOT of characters in this chapter but don't worry, half of them wont be big in the story so no need to study up on them. This chapter is really big, kinda just leading up to some important crap i'd say. Last thing to say: i don't own Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

** Chapter 2: Party Time**

** A lot of truth is said in jest~ Eminem **

"So what do you think?" Malon said on the other line. I said yeah and nodded my head even though she couldn't see me doing it.

"Wow thanks for listening." Malon said in a dry tone.

"Yup." I said, still not paying attention.

"You're the best." The bitter voice responded back.

"Mhmm…"

"So moving to Vegas with my 40-year old unemployed boyfriend is a good idea, especially now that I'm pregnant with his kid." Malon said, exasperated.

"Yeah.. Good idea." Was all that Malon got. What is with this girl today?

"ZELDA!" A scream echoed in my ear, possibly waking all of the neighbors up.

"Huh…. What Mal's?" I said, finally refocusing on what she was saying.

"I just think it's a good idea what with me being pregnant and al-"

"WHAT, YOUR WHAT?" I bolted up right.

"Hm now you listen huh? What is with you lately! You're so unfocused!" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Its nothing Mal, I'm just tired that's all." I mumbled, not in the mood to tell her the truth. What a great friend I am.

"Bullcrap you're okay! Now spill I want this persons name and address so I can beat the Sacred Realm outta them!" I smiled at that. Same ol' Malon.

"Now how do you know I'm just not exhausted from school and volleyball?" All I received was a snort and laugh.

"Yeah and I'm the Princess of Hyrule. Now tell me. Come on Zel, you can tell me anything you know that, right?"

I sighed, ready to spill when I heard footsteps in the hallway.

I froze. My parents weren't home yet.

'_I didn't hear the garage door open.' _I thought, my mind going into turmoil.

"Hellllo Zel? Come on your ignoring me again, aren't you?" I heard Malon saying but I was hardly listening.

Setting my cell phone down (and with Malon still on the other line incase I was being brutally murdered and she could hear my screams) I walked to my door.

'_It's like a stupid horror movie. I'm waiting for someone to yell out 'don't go in there!''_

I threw open my door to see….nothing, just how I wanted it.

A sigh graced my lips and I closed my eyes briefly. Now about those footsteps?

My house wasn't old in the slightest, nor was it haunted (or at least I think not) so why was I hearing things?

After I finally convinced my mom to leave work early the other day (which is like nailing jelly to a tree,) she finally agreed and drove to our house. While I was hiding in my car, my mother did the unthinkable and searched our house from top to bottom.

"_Nothing." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Nothing?" I echoed and blinked. Twice. _

"_Nothing, by goddesses Zelda you cannot just call me out of work just because you are afraid to be home alone. You are 17 years old, act like it." She scolded me and walked back to her white Porsche GT3 RS, leaving me alone. I stared at her retreating car, knowing she was making a swift escape back to the sanctuary of her office. _

"_Lucky woman." I said to no one in particular. "Getting to go to work to escape her family." Its not that I didn't want a job, it was that I never had the time as Mido had put it. All I ever did was work, work, work. Schoolwork that is._

Now, four hours later, I was still in disbelief I actually stayed here.

"I'M COMING OVER!" I heard Malon scream. Whoops, kinda forgot about her.

"Actually change of plans, I'm coming to the sleepover." I said, already packing my things.

"WOOO!" Was all I got in return.

Placing my Iphone on speaker and heading to my closet, I heard Malon ask "What made you change your mind?" A lot. Hearing footsteps. Getting text messages from strange numbers. But once again I couldn't say that. Where's the prize for worst friend ever?

"Well I don't see you guys anymore…" I glaringly ignored Malon grumble "that's a understatement."

"…and I think hanging with you tonight will lighten my mood."

"Sure will galpal!" Malon said happily "We can do so much tonight! Movies, nails, hair…" I started smiling.

_Yup this would be a good night. _

Walking over to my large vanity, I opened my old jewelry box that belonged to my great-great grandmother and started digging around my valuables. Half of the pearls and necklaces were of no need to me even if they were all valuable, I only had my eyes for one thing.

My heart nearly skipped and my eyes doubled in sized.

_My necklace? Where was it?_

"….So when are ya leaving for Saria's house?" I barely heard Malon's voice through the speakers, the beating of my heart was much to loud.

I shuffled my jewelry around. _'Rings, bracelets, old necklaces, earrings, where was it!'_

I looked away, thinking it might be on my nightstand, when I caught sight of something at the last second. Buried under all of my jewelry was a small slip of paper.

I could see writing on it.

Bringing it close to my face, my eyes made out the short but sweet message.

"Looking for your necklace?"

* * *

"And she finally arrives!" Malon screeches in a sing-song voice, greeting me at the door. I grin and rolled my eyes when she over-dramatically bows before letting me step inside.

To describe Saria's house would be like describing Saria herself, small yet full of energy. Since both of Saria's parents were well-known veterinarians in Termina, Saria was basically alone all the time. I can totally relate. But that didn't stop her from making the little cobblestone house lively when guest stayed over.

I was surprised to see a lot more people here instead of a 'little' sleepover, any teenager could guess right away this was a party only certain people were invited at.

Malon slipped her arm through my elbow and started leading me through the wave of a crowd.

"Should we venture to the kitchen and 'clean' out the fridge?" She questioned, dropping hints around clean.

I laughed and smirked, "We shall."

While driving over to Saria's house I thought a lot of what happened in the past two days. I was getting rather annoyed more than scared that someone was playing games with me and I wanted it to end now. I came to the decision that I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Malon.

'_Boy would she kill me.. Then kill whoever was playing this stupid joke on me..'_

Spotting Ilia in the kitchen chatting with Ashei, Malon quickly and quietly ran up behind her and but her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Malon sang out, not even bothering to change her voice.

"Hmm… Zelda?" Ilia guessed, I put my hand to my mouth holding in my giggle.

"Nooo." Malon said, hinting for another chance.

"Midna?" Ilia teased again.

"Ugh, for the love of Nayru! You suck at this game!" Ashei interjected, "It's Malon!"

I smiled inward. Guess Ashei didn't know they did this little game every time they were in a two thousand mile radius.

"Surprise." Malon said in a dull voice, losing interest by the second.

"So that's when my friend yelled 'Dude where's my bike!'" Mikau howled out.

"HA DUDE!" Kafei bellowed out.

I just stared at them _'the Sacred Realm were they talking about?'_

"Wasn't that funny Zel?" Mikau said, practically gasping for air.

I raised a brow, skeptical. "Mhmm… hilarious." I had to find someone, _anyone _to talk to.

Scanning the crowed I almost gave up when Agitha!

_Yes!_

"Well guys it was great talkin-"

"So Zel did you hear of the new kid coming to Hyrule High?" Kafei asked, ignoring my desperate need to escape.

_New kid? _"What? No I didn't. When is he transferring over?"

"I have no idea." Kafei shrugged and guzzled down the rest of his drink.

"And how do _you_ know?" Mikau demanded, coming into this conversation.

"I got people, you know.." He leaned in close to my ear, "…spies." He barely managed to say before both he and Mikau burst in to a fit of laughter's.

'_Din dammit' _I muttered before walking away.

Walking around the house, I noticed the mahogany grandfather clock in the sitting room read 2:52 am. Raising a eyebrow, I looked away and prayed to the goddesses I would somehow wake up for the meeting tomorrow.

_HA! Fat chance!_

Thinking about leaving the party and returning to the empty house, I started walking to the entrance, tripping over people all the way.

"Zelda!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around. There stood Medli practically skipping over with a huge smile plastered to her face.

'_Alright one more hour wont hurt I guess…'_

* * *

The ringing was so ear-splitting, I wanted to go deaf right then and there. 'Damn phone.' I thought through clenched teeth.

"Whoever has their phone on, turn it off or I swear to the Goddesses themselves I will chuck it out the window!" Someone threatened. I'm guessing by the tone of voice it was Pipit.

I fumbled with the volume and dragged myself to the bathroom. Saria didn't let anyone bring alcohol to the party last night so why was I so tired?

Closing the door softly behind me until I heard a _click,_ I answered the ever-ringing call.

"Hello?" I answered, sleep still icing my tongue.

"ZELDA!" Oh great. Shad.

"Oh hi Shad…" I mumbled. _'Why do I answer calls why!'_

"Where in Din's, Nayru's _and_ Farore's name were you today!" Was it possible smoke could fume out of someone's ears, because that's exactly how I pictured Shad right now.

"Sorry Shad I-"

"Skipped huh? How professional of you." I could hear the sarcasm seeping out.

"What no I-"

"Should be grateful I covered for you _girl_."

_Girl? Did he just call me that?_

Not really in the mood to fight, I sighed. "Thanks and I'm sorry, it wont happen again."

"It better not!" Okay now I was _really _starting to get pissed with his attitude.

"Did I miss anything important?" I asked, trying to steer the topic away.

"Not really. We got new uniforms for the cheerleaders, class picture dates, and… oh! We have a new student coming to Hyrule High!" Shad said, pleased with himself

_Well at least he mellowed down… But really? Kafei wasn't making that up, someone really is coming to our school. _

Now this was kind of big news, nothing big really happened in Hyrule High. "Cool do we know anything about him?"

"Not really just his name."

I waited. And waited. And _still _waited.

"Shad?"

"Yup?"

"What's his name?"

"Oh!" I heard him chuckle, "his name is Link!"

* * *

**Alright there you have it, i told you it wasn't big. Now i'm off to spend some time with my mom since well it IS Mother's Day. **

**If you guys think i say to many vulgar language in this story, please tell me! I usually say... bad words but i don't know if it'll be appropriate to you people. **

**And review! And Happy Mother's Day!**


	3. The New Kid

Well works a bitch, school is almost over, and i'm seeing the Avengers! that's my life-story.

I don't own Zelda. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Kid**

**People like you are the reason why we have middle fingers ~Drake**

Going back to school was not something I was looking forward to (but then again… who does?)

After leaving Saria's house, Malon, Midna, and I spent the Saturday watching old movies and complaining where all the real men are these days that were on the romance stories.

But it wasn't until Sunday night when I was in the shower that I realized my necklace was still missing!

Now, as I walked to the school library, my mind went on panic mode wondering who took it.

'_Nobody has been in my room for days so how was it possible that someone took it, and I never take it off unless I'm taking a shower..' _The thought that someone could have been in my room while I was showering made a chill crawl up my spine.

It was Shad's voice that brought me back to reality and with wide eyes, I quickened my pace. _'Cant be late to the morning meeting, I'm already on Shad's death list.'_

Opening the heavy door and stepping into the grand room I took notice that the meeting had already begun, and everybody's eyes were glued on me. _'Starting without their vice-president… real nice.' _I thought grimly to myself.

"Ah nice of you to join us Zelda." I heard Shad say, voice dripping with anger. I struggled not to roll my eyes, _'put a sock in it kid.'_

"Sorry." I said, "traffic really go to me this morning, happens to the best of us."

Shad eyed me for several seconds, trying to figure out if was lying or not, before grunting and looking back at the other members.

"Mhmm, just don't let it happen again." He spoke, letting the lame excuse slide.

Rolling my eyes was getting harder by the second.

I sat down to the right of Shad and Marin who was the secretary of student council. She was short with flaming red hair, much brighter than Malon, and had dimples that reminded me of a ten-year old. I would never tell her that, no junior in high school would want to be compared to a child.

Marin leaned in next to me and ducked her head to be out of view from Shad.

"Shad's been kind of crazy lately, probably because of all the stress that's crashing down on him, just don't worry he's not just targeting you." She whispered.

I gave her a small smile and whispered back, "I thought only girls got PMS?"

Trying to stifle a laugh, but failing, Marin turned back to focus on Shad.

"As you know, Hyrule High is hosting the annual games.." I tried not to groan, "and this year I have the opportunity to pick the place where we will host it."

The Hylian Games was something all schools came together to create a series of 'challenges'. Basically its somewhat challenging games everyone has to participate in in order for the Goddesses to bless you with power, wisdom, or courage. The students mostly take it seriously (I don't know why) because being blessed by the Goddesses is "the meaning of life." I always just pray I don't fall on my face or break a bone when running the courses.

"So I took this very seriously in choosing where the games will be held and all of you will be very surprised to know its held at…" Shad stopped, waiting for the suspense to kick in.

'Oh come on already!' I groaned inwardly.

"The Temple of Time!" Shad barley finished before a lot of gasps, some whistles and cat-calls echoed throughout the library.

"How in the Goddesses name did-" Marin started.

"I have my ways.." Shad said, cutting her off.

I just stared blankly at him, how in Din's name could he score _that_?

Applauding was heard around the room and Shad, being the man that he is, bowed and soaked in all the attention.

* * *

"The Temple of Time! No way in all of the Goddesses name's could Shad land that!" Ruto said, bitterly biting into her nutella and fluff sandwich.

I shrugged at my Zora friend, finding it strange myself.

After the announcement was made over the speakers, people went chaotic to say the least.

"I mean he's a kid! A smart kid yeah but.." Ruto continued, waving her bluish-grayish arms around and careful not to drop her sandwich.

I tilted my head at her, signaling I agreed and Ruto grumbled and took a bite of her sandwich. Ruto was a Zora, one of the few that were allowed in. Having bright blue eyes and hair to match, she stood at 5'4 and was the biggest chatter-box around.

The bell then rang, signaling class was to start any moment and Ruto and I entered the room. Joy. Trigonometry.

Sliding into my seat, I dug into my backpack looking for my notebook and folder. After several failed attempts of shuffling my stuff around, I knew I left it in my locker. _'Din dammit, only me huh?' _

Standing up and walking to the teacher, Mr. Fado, I gave him my sweetest smile. Mr. Fado can be a prick sometimes, only words I can really explain him would be alone and bitter.

"Mr. Fado, I forgot my trig. book and notebook in my locker. Would you mind if-" Mr. Fado, without even glancing in my direction, nodded and shooed me off with his fingers.

'_To busy reading Shakespeare huh? Arth thou teaching trig class?' _I thought and walked out of the class.

Hyrule High was big, to say the least. Being funded by many different lands and providences, it was no wonder why Shad got the chance at the Temple of Time. Other than being an enormous school, it also had some serious history roaming the halls. Zelda heard a lot of stories, or rumors, some saying the princess herself (one in which Zelda was named after) graced these floors in being educated hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Other students said the goddesses brought their divine powers together and created a place where individuals, no matter the race, could come to learn. This could largely explain why Hylians, Zoras, Gorons and others could come together. They even went to the extent of letting Midna, a twili no less, join.

Now walking down the spotless halls, Zelda could now think about what she would do._ 'I have volleyball practice after student council today,_' She pounded, _'so my little necklace hunt will be on hold.'_

Biting her lip and slightly chewing on it, a childhood obsession she'll probably never grow out of, Zelda turned the corner and found…

A man at _her_ locker!

'_What in the name of Din, Nayru, and Farore?' _Zelda spat in her head.

Picking up her pace to a power walk, she could now see -rather muscular- arms shuffling her things in her locker. Defiantly a man. _'Invading my privacy!'_

"What are you doing!" I nearly bellowed at the stranger. The man barley jumped from the sound of her voice and moved his head out of the locker.

'_Great Goddesses.' _Zelda breathed.

The man was younger than expected, having sandy-blond hair that tumbled down into his eyes, rather cutely, she added, and skin that looked like he spent most of his time outside. And his eyes! Never before had Zelda saw the bluest eyes (hold the cliché) that would make the sky envy.

She quickly wiped off her surprised face and asked again. "Well?" she waited.

The blonde-haired teenager quirked a eyebrow up and cocked his head to the side.

"Your locker huh?" His voice came out smooth.

'_Like syrup.' _Zelda thought but quickly shook the absurd thought out of her head.

"Yes! MY locker!" I said, a little more angry than necessary, "and how did you get my combination?"

"Look girl, the principle gave me THIS paper which had THIS locker number on it. If you want to yell at someone, head to the principles office." he said, voice getting rather irate now.

I knew I shouldn't keep arguing with this kid, it seemed like I was playing with fire.

"No you listen BOY, my stuff are in there and anyone with a half-righted mind would know this locker…" I said, pointing to it "… doesn't belong to you!"

The boy growled a deep-throated noise and narrowed his eyes, clearly pissed.

Zelda swallowed, getting ready for a mouth full from this jackass.

But before anything could happen, bless the goddesses themselves, the door to my right opened.

Out walked Dark in all of his fame and glory. Zelda _really_ wanted to leave now.

'_The goddesses definitely aren't blessing me after all'_

If it wasn't for the fact that Dark knew he was good-looking, Zelda may have thought he was semi attractive (okay _really_ attractive and all of the girls in Hyrule High would agree). But alas, things didn't workout for this hylian because of how arrogant he could be.

Having the blackest hair one could ever have and pale skin that looked relatively good on him, Dark was something different. What really got everybody's attention though was his eyes that burned a deep crimson red (Dark always says he doesn't wear contacts but I disagree). Not to mention he always had that damn smirk Zelda would love to smack off his face one day.

It also did not help the fact that Dark has been trying to get me for the last four years. And he would go to extreme measures for her. Extreme.

Standing stalk-still in hopes of not being spotted by Dark (yeah, like that'll happen), Zelda didn't miss the confused look on the blond-hair locker-stealer gave her before looking to where Dark had entered.

Looking to his right quick, Dark spotted (dammit!) Zelda at her locker.

'_Excellent.' _The young hylian thought before looking to who was to her right.

'…_. and company' _the smirk faulted for a fracture of a second before he started to make his way over.

"Princess," Dark cooed and Zelda flinched.

'_Goddesses, still calling me that!'_

Dark had been calling me that since the first day they met.

"_Because you're as beautiful as the princess herself" Dark had said, smirking._

"_Or maybe because I was named after her…" I responded, dryly _

Guess to Dark it was love at first sight.

"Dark." Zelda made it short, but not sweet.

"Still looking hot as ever I see." Dark said once near and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ugh! The Sacred Realm is wrong with you!" disgusted, I moved out of his arms, awkwardly standing close to the blue-eyed stranger.

"Aw come on princess you like it," Dark teased, smirking once again.

I just narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "Were you dropped when you were kid because your really friggen weird."

Dark must've I guess because he furrowed his brows and sneered.

A cough was heard behind me and I looked over my shoulder.

"I don't know if your parents ever taught you this but its kinda rude to leave someone out of a conversation, don't you think?" the teenager said, leaning against the lockers.

'_Great! Two arrogant people!' _I kept telling myself to leave, screw my book and locker, but I stayed planted there.

"And who are you?" Dark said, rather smugly. Zelda could already tell this was going to become messy.

"A Hylian." The blonde kid stated plainly, playing dumb.

"I mean your name dumb ass!" Dark growled back and made a fist.

It was rather odd and somewhat amusing to see how the two stepped forward at the same time, mirroring each other and Zelda realized how alike they looked at the moment.

Feeling claustrophobic with such little space, I pushed them both back with little force.

"Stop!" I said, getting ticked off, "You guys don't even know each other, the Sacred Realm are you fighting for!" Honestly, men would do anything to protect their dignity.

"Humph, princess you're just afraid I'll destroy this man, how adorable." Dark said, rather pleased.

"What? No! I don't care-"

"I'll see you later princess, stay good looking will ya?" Dark called over his shoulder, already walking away.

I rolled my eyes at his back. _Goddesses he's dumb._

"First day here and I've already had the chance to meet two idiots." The man grumbled behind me.

I turned and gave him a confused look, "You're new here?"

He raised a eyebrow and frowned, "did I just not say that?"

Ignoring the rude comment for a moment, I tried a little harder in finding out who he was.

"You wouldn't happen to be Link, would you?" Surprise and caution took over his face before going back to a uncaring look.

He crossed his arms and tilted his head, "How'd you know?"

"I'm vice-president of student council so I know all the kid's names that transfer here." Why was the hallway feeling like it was getting smaller?

"Well congratulations, you know my name." Link said, turning around and walking away.

I stood there, _the hell?_

Suddenly stopping and turning around, Link called out, "Your names Zelda." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I blinked.

"How'd you know my name?" I shifted my feet quickly.

He gave me a small smirk and started walking away, ignoring me as I called out his name.

* * *

Walking back to trigonometry, I was half way to the door when I realized.

"Two idiots?" I said out loud.

_Did Link call her- _"What a ass!"

* * *

**That's all I have for now, review and I'll post more. **


	4. Dancing with the Devil

**So I decided to add another chapter now because I don't really know when the next one will be out. I really don't know how to explain this chapter. **

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dancing with the Devil**

**It's nights like these that we all love living~Hollywood Undead **

"So you're coming over right?" Lulu rest of the week went by in a blur, I dint see Link at all ever since our little 'meet and greet' and I wanted it to stay that way. Honestly.

I nodded and started my search for my keys in my bag.

"Yup after volleyball I'm free." I responded, finally finding what I was looking for.

"Good because I have a huge story to… tell… uh Zel?"

I looked at Lulu in confusion to see she was looking down the hall way, behind me. Turning around I almost let out a groan.

Link

Was at _her_ locker.

"Are you kidding me!" I said and started walking over, Lulu in tow.

Link was shutting my locker door when I stomped up to him, "really? Again?"

He looked over at me and I heard Lulu gasp besides me. _'Yeah yeah he's cute, get over it.'_

"Well since you never went to the principal, it looks like you don't care if I stay here, which I am." He stated, his tone indicating it was the end of the argument.

'_Does he like stating fights or is he just plain stupid?'_

"No no! I don't have to go there, you do!" My cheeks were getting red, I could feel it due to anger and I could tell my voice was getting a stutter, also due to anger.

"I don't have to do _anything_." He nearly shouted, causing some stares.

I knew only knew one thing at that moment: Link has a _very _short temper.

"Um Zelda?" Lulu whispered to my right.

I turned and glared at her but regretted it immediately. It wasn't Lulu's fault Link's a ass.

"You can share my locker with me, I don't mind I barely use it anyways." She offered.

I knew I was being childish, I knew I should of talked to the principal or share with Link. But it was just not fair!

"Yo Link!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

All three of us looked down to the hall to spot Mido, Kafei, Mikau, and Ralis making their way over.

'_Link hangs out with _my _friends to? Since when?'_

Link nodded his head at them then looked back at me. Staring at me with his icy eyes.

I looked away quickly and started running my hands through my hair impatiently.

"There you are! Hurry your slow ass up!" Pipit said, as always having a edge to his voice.

Kafei spotted me first and smiled politely, "Hey Zel."

I smiled back, "Kafei, long time no see." Kafei and I weren't as close as the others, he was always to busy sucking up to Anju.

Mido leaned against the locker and huffed at me, "look Zel, I didn't mean to snap at you-"

I smirked and held up my hand, "already forgotten." At least he cares a little…

Mikau gasped and ran towards me. Already knowing what he was going to do, I braced myself and closed my eyes.

"Mido hurt my Zelda! How could you!" He shouted dramatically, all the while picking me up and spinning me.

Giggling like there was no tomorrow, I could see all the guys laughing lightly. All except Link, who was just staring at me with a stone-cold expression.

Finally letting me down and trying not to stumble, I caught my breath, "Thanks M, really needed that."

Mikau was _definitely _one of my best guy friends.

"Anything to make you smile," he said, generally happy like always.

I looked over to Lulu but found she was talking with Ralis. But then again, talking would be the wrong definition here.

'_Hm strange, I thought Ralis liked Ruto?'_

"Well we got to get going guys." Pipit said, interrupting my thoughts.

Lulu, sad that her conversation had to end so quick, looked glumly at me, "What time does volleyball start Zel?"

"2:00." I said then stopped. 2:00? _2:00!_

I looked at my phone, 1:51, Din Dammit!

"Shoot! No no no!" I shouted, all the while reaching into my (our?) locker for my books. I didn't even realize I pushed Link out of the way.

I heard Lulu giggle behind me and I slammed my locker door shut before turning around,

…. And coming face-to-face with Link.

I swear if he leaned down a fraction of a inch closer, we would've been kissing. _'WHAT! I did NOT just think that!'_

"Aren't you forgetting this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

It was my notebook I lost last class. Due to me not having it, I failed my notebook check.

"Accidentally grabbed it earlier, hope it wasn't important." He stated uncaringly, still staring at me.

I was beyond mad at that point but didn't have time to say anything, I was going to be late, "No." I lied and practically ripped it from his hands.

"Good." Link said, crossing his arms.

I didn't have time for this! I pushed through the crowd and shouted back a rushed goodbye.

Running through the hallways, I pushed the heavy wooden doors to the gym to find it…

Empty?

"Volleyball's canceled today." I heard from my right. Turning the way the voice came from, I saw my favorite person ever.

Dark.

'_Seems the goddesses gave up on me already.'_

"And how would you know?" I asked, not believing a word he said.

Dark grinned and pushed himself off of the bleachers, "Because I do." He replied casually. I crossed my arms.

"Quit shitting me Dark, I can't be late!" I hated how my voice was almost at a whine.

Dark chuckled, "Such vulgar language princess! But I'll let that slip." He waved his hand away.

I took out my phone and unlocked it, "Won't tell? Fine I'll call someone." I started to dial Ilia's cell but Dark interrupted me.

"Thought you were smart princess, there's no signal on this side of the school."

He was right! Since the school was so large due to add-ons throughout the years, the gym was considered the 'old part' which meant signal didn't work here. Dark was right and I was wrong.

Yup. The Sacred Realm has frozen over.

To get signal, I would have to get a part of the newer sections, which would take at least 3 minutes. Problem is. I don't _have _3 minutes.

"Soooo." Dark whistled with his hands in his pockets, now right next to me.

I took a step back, now a little uneasy.

"Fine Dark! Just tell me okay!" This was already beginning to be a bad weekend..

"How about this: I tell you where it's held and you go on a date," Dark pointed towards me than thrust his thumb to his chest, "with this good-looking guy?"

I laughed, "HA! What grade are we in? kindergarten! What, you're not going to tell me stuff unless I go on a date with you?"

Dark just stared.

"What's next? Do you need me to hold your hand for when you cross the street?" I couldn't believe it, this man is ridiculous!

"Fine get kicked off the team, see if I care." Dark murmured, walking past me towards the door.

I stopped. Now _that _was news, "What, kicked off?"

"Yup," He said, popping the 'p'.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know princess, I heard them saying to many babes were skipping practice and since your team is in the finals, nobody can skip or be late." He was opening the door now, "But what do I know, right?"

"Wait!" I called out before I could think about my actions. Dark looked over his shoulder and raised a eyebrow.

I sighed. "Where is practice held?"

All he did was smirk, "first, there's a particular movie I'd like us to see."

* * *

"Damn him, damn him, damn him!" I kept repeating to myself as I drove to the middle school where practice was held.

Hours later, I was still saying it when I stepped outside into the cool night air and pressed my alarm on my car keys.

Hearing it a few rows down, I began my journey through the parking lot, thinking about the conversation Dark and I had.

"_So you're up for it?" he asked, walking onto the curb of the sidewalk. _

"_Fine, sure I will." I sneered, angry at myself for letting this happen._

"_Good, pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow, wear something nice." He grinned and looked over at me._

_I unlocked my car door and turned around to ace him, "Yeah okay, what else would I wear?" I demanded, rolling my eyes._

"_Well, you would look pretty hot wearing noth-"_

_Shut up!"_

I sighed as I opened my sleek black Escalade I got for my 17th birthday. Throwing my bag into the backseat and slamming the door, I waved to Agitha who drove by; I'm glad she didn't skip practice tonight.

Climbing into the front seat and shutting my door (and locking it), I kept wondering If I did the right thing. Yes, Dark was right, if I hadn't gone to practice I would've been screwed and yes I kind of did want to see the Avengers but…

I cleared my head and grabbed my keys.

'_No thinking while driving Zel,' _I scolded myself.

I put my key in the ignition and turned it, getting ready to leave.

But nothing happened. _'My car wont start?'_

"What? No!" I yelled at nobody, stress starting to take over.

Dead battery. At night. Alone.

I place my head on the steering wheel and took a deep breathe, 'don't panic, when not panicking, you focus more.'

I grabbed my phone to call my mom and pressed down on the 'home' button, the screen stayed blank.

Dead phone battery. Time to panic.

My eyes started watering, _'oh how cliché! Nobody's here, no phone, and alone.' _I wiped my eyes, _'I'm to young to die!'_

Just then, I saw the outline of someone walking near my car. I turned my head and with wide eyes, I opened my door.

"Hey! Hey come here!" I yelled loudly. The parking lot, now basically emptied, looked like a scene out of a crappy-rated horror movie.

As I was running towards the stranger, I started really thinking about what I was doing. _'What if this person is someone I couldn't trust?' _I had no idea who this guy or girl was? I slowed down a little, _'How could I be so dim-witted?'_

The person stopped and turned around.

"Oh goddesses HOW!" I said under my breath.

Link stood there until I made my way over, "What are you doing here?" I questioned, slightly winded.

"Could ask you the same thing." Link replied blankly.

"Volleyball."

"Football."

I nodded and sighed, "I need some help." He just looked at me, expecting more than that.

"My car… I don't know broke down or died or something." I mumbled, not knowing how to explain it. Its not like I knew anything about cars.

"Really now?" He questioned.

'Really now? Really now! That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know this is a lot to ask Link, but could you please-"

"Give you a ride home?" he interrupted.

"Yeah…" I finished.

Link scratched the back of his head and looked at me for a good while, like seeing if he was going to buy something that was on display.

I pressed my lips in a straight line and looked to my right.

"Alright, come on" he said finally, picking up his football bag and turning away.

I blinked and chased after him, catching up to his side.

"Thanks." I said, now feeling guilty of all the mean things I thought of him.

"Yeah." Link responded and kept walking.

I knew that meant to end the conversation but I was not one to go down easily.

"So, um I guess you're taking over my locker huh?" I asked, bringing up the subject I so badly wanted to talk to Link about.

He flickered his eyes over to me briefly before looking away, finally speaking. "There _is _room for two people you know. I don't understand why you make a big deal out of small things."

I bit my cheek hard and breathed in, _'he's your ride home.'_

"Well we already had some problems, I mean you took my notebook and I really needed it-"

"But _you _said it wasn't a big deal," Link turned to me, "So I don't understand why you make shit up. Just tell the truth, it isn't hard."

'_Ride home, ride home!' _I didn't look at him, just stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"I didn't want to make a huge-"

"But if you told me the truth, maybe I wouldn't feel as guilty." I heard him say.

I almost tripped over myself at that.

Link? Guilty?

"Um sorry," I said quietly, " but I already texted Lulu and she moved my stuff to her locker." I shrugged.

"Just move them back, it'll take two seconds." He replied sternly, looking over at me.

'_Why?' _I wanted to ask that question _so _bad but something held me back.

Link, figuring out I wouldn't answer his question, took out his keys and hit the unlock button.

I stared at his car, a Bugatti Veyron! No way in the Sacred Realm could that car be his!

But Link just walked over, silently answering my question when he opened the car door and threw his bag in. Looking over at me finally, he sighed impatiently.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

The ride was awkward to say the least. The only sound I could hear was the crunching of the tires on the unruly road and the even breaths from Link.

I place my chin on my right palm and stared out the window, praying that the awkwardness would subside.

"So." Link said and cleared his throat, "What happened to your car?"

"Dead battery I think." I mumbled. Tired and not in the mood to talk.

"Kind of strange.." Link said to my left.

That got my attention. I glanced over at him for the first time since I got into the car. "And why is that?"

He gave a long sigh, like he was actually irritated that he had to 'teach me'.

"Well when we drove by you car quick so you could get your bags and lock you doors, there's no mistake that car is brand new. Mommy and daddy probably bought it for you huh?" I bit my lip and held back a curse.

'_Oh and your parents didn't my you _this _car?'_

"Anyways, its highly unlikely that you car just died, even your battery. There is a chance that the battery somehow failed or had a bad connecter though."

All of what he said just went over my head, _'I don't KNOW cars!'_

"Umm."

"Unless someone did it to your car." He looked over at me, something twinkling in his eyes as if it was a secret.

I looked at him, a little uncomfortable. "Why would someone do that to my car?"

Link tilted his head but kept staring at the road, "That's something you're going to have to find out, princess." I wiped my head over to him.

"What did you just call me!" This was getting _very _odd.

"What?"

"I said, what did you just call me?" Irritation creeping up into my voice.

"Nothing, I didn't call you anything."

I looked out the window again, wanting to jump out of the car to get away from this kid. _'Did he call me princess? And why in the goddesses name does it seem like he knows what happened to my car?'_

The conversation itself was so bizarre and weird that I knew to end the conversation right there.

After pointing out the correct roads and gaining access by the gate keeper/ security guard to enter the neighborhood, Link drove down the street slowly.

Tri-Force Estates was wildly known because of the money it got sunk into and how large the luxury houses… no scratch that, mansion were. People from all across the lands moved here that had millions to spend just because. Most of the houses were empty though because it was winter and many went back to their real homes but Zelda was thankful her family only had one house, it would suck going to different houses all the time. It was also well-known for all the sneak-ins that occurred. People would sneak in day and out just to get a taste of the greener grass. Don't get me wrong, It was wonderful living here but sometimes I would catch myself thinking of living in a small house with a white picket fence.

What a dreamer I am.

"Right here, you can just pull up to the mailbox here." I pointed to the extraordinary looking house that seemed like it belonged on a episode of 'cribs'. Glistening with lights because of Christmas coming up (my parents would never get their hands dirty, they hired people for that kind of work). The snow was just a added affect of this wonderland.

"Alright." Link said, leaning over to retrieve my bag. "Here you go."

Reaching over I took the handle and gave a small thanks.

"What about your car?" He questioned, looking over to me.

I fidgeted under his gaze, "Triple A." I spoke before quickly opening the passenger-side door and slid myself out.

"Thanks though, for the ride." I gave him a small smile, "I'd probably be stuck there even as we speak."

Link looked at me, almost like a glare, and looked at the road again. I noticed he gripped the steering wheel slightly hard.

"Yeah sure just don't make a habit out of it, I don't want you relying on me all the time okay?"

'_This kid can not be normal, does he even know what a complement is?'_

I didn't reply, didn't have the energy to put up with his crap. _'My bed's calling me.' _I thought sweetly.

So I did the only logical thing.

I slammed the door right on his face.

"Ass." I muttered as I walked away, not glancing back once.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Also I was wondering, should I leave this story with just Zelda's point of view or shouyld I add Link's P.O.V too? **


	5. A Date and a Movie

**Here's chapter 5, nothing really big again -_- . I know its getting plain but I'm just setting it up for the plot to come in. I also read your comments so don' think i forgot about you, I've just been kinda busy, what with finals and work and crap. Kill me. Now. But I will go back to previous chapters and fix them eventually if it helps you people sleep at night. I don't own Zelda btw. Or the song by Mac Miller.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Date and Movie**

**Fear is such a weak emotion, that's why I despise it~Lupe Fiasco**

"So how was school?" My father asked, cutting into his prime rib. I glanced uneasily at him before targeting my mother.

'_Why are they _home_, eating _together_, like a _family_?' _I agued in my head.

Noreson Harkinian, president of the Hylian Dictatorship (which is just a bunch of stuffy men arguing over the profit Hyrule should spend on) was considered among the greatest man in Hyrule.

Having straight black hair that was always slicked back and a suit practically glued to his body, he came off as a intimidated man, which he really was. My father mostly observed from afar, learning what kind of personality and skill you possessed. _'This man right here has a knack of talent that Hyrule needs these days.' _My fathers boss once said before being promoted.

The same goes for my mother, Ilisabeth Marie Harkinian, was the top rated lawyer in all of Hyrule and lands surrounding. While my father had a darker appearance, my mother had light blonde hair and clear-cut blue eyes. It is still a mystery as to why I have violet eyes and brown hair. Odd.

My mother was a no-nonsense kind of woman, growing up reading law books and watching court TV shows instead of going to beauty school like all of her friends, my mother really did do the unthinkable. A woman in law? How absurd!

I looked around the table, thinking this had to be a dream. We haven't had a family dinner in over seven years now, what made them change their mind? Usually it was just me home alone eating microwaveable food. Yum.

"Fine." I replied, answering his question all the while choosing my words carefully.

"Good…. Very good." My father murmured, barely looking up.

My mother looked at me, "Zelda, sweetie, what happened the other day?"

_The other day?_

"You know, with the 'hearing the noises' and whatnot." My mother answered my confused look. Honestly, I'm surprised she even remembered me telling her that.

"Really now? And why is that Zelda?" My father questioned, actually looking up this time.

"No its just-"

My mothers phone then went off, a small jingle before she answered it.

"Ilisabeth Harkinian." My mother instantly changed, becoming the lawyer she is.

After several nods and some 'yeahs', my mother hung up her phone, pleased with something.

"Wonderful news dear," My mother clasped her hands together, "That was Sue-Belle on the phone and we booked it."

"Nice, very good." My father patted his mouth with his napkin.

"Wait, booked what?" Now I was for once interested with my mothers calls.

"Well Zelda, your mother and I thought it would be great to take a vacation, all the stress is just unbearable these days." My father began, taking a sip from his cup of milk.

'_A vacation!' _I was excited right then and there, _'No school for a while, no stress, volleyball, and no Link!_' I stopped myself, why would I think of _him_?

"Really, that's awesome!" Where were we going? Some place hot? Cold?

"Yes I know Zelda, we're just concerned if you will be alright by yourself." My mother replied, not a hint of concern showing.

Yourself? As in I'm _not _going?

I looked at my mother than to my father, _'they were leaving…. Without me?'_

"I-I'll be fine. don't worry about me!" I somehow managed to throw the words out of my mouth. "May I be excused?"

"Of course." My father said.

I left even before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

_I tried my hardest to move, my fingers caked with dirt and ashes that belonged to my solders. Well, my dead soldiers._

_My ribs groaned when I tried to move and I kept myself still, waiting to die, waiting for anything. I just wanted to die at this point, anything was better than this._

_'You're strong,' I willed myself to sit up, hearing some joints pop here and there, 'Come on, get up or you're gone for sure.'_

_Finally clearing my eyes, I looked around at my surroundings and immediately regretted it._

_Bodies. Bodies littered every inch of the dirt path. The carriage tipped over and at the moment, burning red and gold flames._

_I was alone. Forever._

_Hearing the hooves of a horse in the near distance, I turned my head and saw a figure. I was going to be saved._

_But I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be saved._

* * *

I gasped loudly as I sat up, flinging my covers off of me like they were poisonous.

'_What the-' _

At that moment, my alarm clock rang, shaking any and all the sleep from my body. Turning myself to look at the time, I groaned inwardly thinking about my little 'date.'

It read 7:57

"Din dammit!" I cursed out loud, pounding my fist onto my soft comforter.

_I really didn't want to go with Dark today! Perhaps if I said I moved to Iceland he'll believe me? _

Finding some unknown strength in me, I pulled myself up and slid my feet to the cool hardwood floor. Heaving a long-over due sigh, I got up to start my day.

* * *

"Oh Malon by the goddesses help me! I don't know what to do!" I complained, thinking of what was to happen in a few hours.

I heard a silent snicker on the other line. "I'm sorry Zel, its just so funny!" The red head barely managed to spit out.

"Oh screw off, I'm hanging up!"

"No no! Sorry Zel I didn't mean it like that!" Malon whined, "I know how you feel."

"Sure…" I remarked dryly, not believing what she just said.

Walking over to my closet, I whipped it open to decide what to wear. _'The ugliest, most craziest thing that'll make Dark have a run for his money._' My sinister mind began.

Malon paused. "Heh… okay maybe I don't know how you feel but I have sympathy for ya!"

"Thanks the sympathy will really come in handy in… lets see.. NEVER!"

"Well…" Malon began but a _click_ came in. "Hold on Zel, got another call."

I walked around my room, thinking about what I would even say to Dark. _'Does the kid even know how to converse?'_

Going over to my laptop, I plopped down in my spinny chair and opened Itunes, clicking through several songs before finally settling on 'Middle Finger' by Mac Miller.

I tilted my head to the right and looked out my window.

After the little stunt with my car last night, my father called Triple A to get them to tow my car back here. Now parked in the driveway, I kept wondering _what _in Din's name had happened to it.

"Alright I'm back," I heard Malon say and I picked my phone up.

"Who were you on the phone with?" I asked curiously, flipping through my school agenda to see if I had any homework over the weekend. Not that I would do it, I had major Senioritis.

"Kafei and Pipit," Malon said, her voice having a mental smirk in my head.

"Malon your voice sounds like its up to no good." I said slowly.

"Oh its nothing, absolutely nothing," Malon purred. "So um, what times your movie starting up?"

"7:30 why do you ask-"

"Thanks! Bye!" And with that, Malon hung up.

* * *

To say I was nervous would be a understatement, I was completely dreading 7:00 when Dark would come and pick me up.

Looking at the clock every minute in hopes it would go slower didn't help either and eventually 7:00 was around the corner.

I was pacing the family sitting room, thinking about locking all the doors and hiding in the basement when the doorbell rang.

Being the only one in the house, my parents were at dinner with one of my fathers many clients and the housekeepers had gone home hours ago, I decided to take my sweet time getting to the door.

_Knock-knock. _I was in the kitchen.

_Knock-knock_. Just passing the foyer.

_Knock-knock. _My fingers were grazing the doorknob.

Holding my breath and closing my eyes, I opened the front door.

Dark was leaning against the door, a small smirk playing on his lips. He looked me up and down before nodding in approval.

"Hey princess, you look good." he stared at me and licked his lips, "Pretty damn good."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and shut the door only to have Dark's foot block the way.

"Aw come on princess, I was joking." He said, smiling. "Look I even got you these!"

Handing me a box I opened it to find diamond earrings.

"…. What in the _Sacred Realm?" _I said, completely baffled.

"Ha got you," he said, plucking the box from my shaking hands, "These are my moms, just wanted to see your reaction was. See I _can _have fun every now and then."

I pushed him out of the way and locked the door.

Turning to face him, I gave him a questioning look, "So what movie theater?"

"Kakariko Cinema," He answered, leading me to his car.

Stepping to his white Aston Martin One-77, I let my mouth drop a little. _'Yeah its not like Link's car but wow!' _

"Can get speed of 60 miles in just 3 to 5 seconds," I heard Dark say proudly.

"Oh.." I still was surprised. Before my father made it big, he would always drive my mother and I up to the drag ways on Friday nights, telling me all about the cars and their speed. Now and days, he barely has time to come home. Still, I was pretty good at naming them and if it was a worthy car or not.

I looked at him finally and really saw how he looked tonight.

His hair was the same, a shaggy black mop covered his head to his cheeks and his eyes burned like fire tonight. Dark sported a black button-up shirt with black pants and to top it off, nice looking dress shoes. I was actually surprised he tried tonight.

But I also tried a little to…

I curled my hair tonight and put it half up-half down with a small purple bow to match my eyes. I put a touch of make up on, not to much, just some lip gloss and mascara. Enough to pop my face out. My white dress was nothing big either, a strapless that ended at the knees and a pretty sweater to keep me from getting cold, I thought I was looking pretty decent.

For Dark, that is.

Opening the door for me and helping me in, Dark and I started for Kakariko's Cinema.

* * *

I half expected the ride would be awkward, I also thought it would be so silent a pin could be heard if dropped. But what I never would of expected Dark and I to have a _normal _conversation.

Parking the car in the parking lot far away from others, (Dark said he was _not _getting a scratch on his baby), and starting for the entrance, I started having second thoughts about this 'date'.

'_It cant go THAT bad.' _

Until I heard Malon.

"Oh. My. Goddesses! Zelda is that you?" She faked-surprised and ran towards me, glomping me into a hug.

I didn't miss the pissed-off look on Dark's face.

"Hey Zelda! Small world _huh_?" Mido and Saria appeared next. Saria smiled and winked at me before looking away, she was in on this two it seems.

"Oh hey guys I-"

"Great Scotts! Is that Zelda!" Yup, that was definitely Kafei.

"My my my I think it is!" And Mikau.

I turned to see Mikau, Kafei, Midna, Anju, Ilia, and Pipit making their way over towards us. _'Goddesses like this wasn't planned!' _I thought, slightly aggravated before turning to Dark. I felt kind of bad for the guy right now.

To say he was angry would be like a Zora eating rocks. His arms were crossed, brows together and his mouth was in a tight line.

Zelda really hated the way he was looking at her, like this was all her fault. _'Looks like it though..' _

Before I could defend myself and explain what was happening, I heard a slight giggle behind me, to my left. I know that annoyingly squeaky voice _anywhere. _

Looking over my shoulder I spotted Romani and Link.

I inwardly groaned. Who do I despise more?

Romani and I never really had a great friendship since… well ever. It was always a rival with us since the first grade where she dipped my braid in a bottle of glue. I had to get revenge though and pushing her down the second floor stairs seemed to do the trick. But it only ignited the hatred between us. Malon would constantly taunt of how Romani and I were the 'bestest of friends.' Yeah. Right.

"What are they doing here!" I half whispered-half growled at Malon. Malon opened her mouth to speak but Mido beat her to the punch line.

"I invited them," He said casually, completely oblivious to the fire burning in my eyes.

"Zelda…. What's going on?" Dark asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I.. um." _Two words. Din. Dammit._

* * *

**I realized after how much brakes I did in the story. Makes it small looking..**

**Please read&review. And Happy Memorial Day :)**

**P.S- I know having Romani or some other girl is so cliche, but don't worry, she's barely in it.**


	6. Disaster

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. I've been so dead tired this week with finals and work I couldn't make this slightly good. I really should be sleeping, 9 hour shift tomorrow! FML.**

**I don't own Zelda. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Disaster**

**Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans ~ John Lennon **

I turned back to Dark and smiled politely, "Well Dark-"

"Well if it isn't Zelda!" I heard the much-to squeaky voice that belonged to Romani. "How adorable on a little date with Dark!" Romani chuckled, striding over towards us like how a super model would.

"Romani, nice seeing you out of your cave for once." I huffed out.

She placed a hand on her hip, leaning forward in her much to low shirt, "Very funny, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

I shrugged, "Not long," I batted my eyelashes and smiled, "Listen I don't like arguing with idiots, they will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience."

Romani, not being the bright bulb in the pack, blink a couple times before gasping and throwing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"_Excuse _me you little bi-"

To my utter joy and Romani's complete embarrassment, Link placed a hand on her shoulder before giving Romani a hard look. The roles switched though when he turned his glare to me, his eyes icy cold.

"Mido invited us tonight, is there a problem with that?" His eyes never leaving mine. Behind Link, I saw Romani grin victoriously.

Before I could utter a soluble, Dark finally stepped in and held Link's glare. Once again, I could really see the similarities between the two.

"Who would have a problem? Just keep a muzzle on your bitch." Dark exclaimed, staring directly at Romani.

I knew immediately this would take a turn for the worse but Dark grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the ticket booth.

"Come on I don't want to miss the movie."

Standing in line I cast a glance back to see Romani fuming to a stressed-out looking Link and the others slowly backing away.

"Don't look at them." I heard Dark mutter.

I looked over at him confused, "What?"

He crossed his arms and shuffled his feet, "It means you want to see their reaction. Don't do that." He scoffed at me like I was a four year old.

Malon and the others passed me, looking at me with sympathy.

'_I'm sorry.' _Malon mouthed to me. I didn't know if she was referring to the date with Dark or for inviting Link.

I smiled and mouthed back, _'It's fine.'_

"The nerve of that bastard, making it seem like _I _was the bad guy here." Dark grumbled to himself, causing some onlookers that had children by their hip. My cheeks turned scarlet from the glares we received and I quickly looked away.

After paying for our tickets (which Dark surprisingly offered), we ushered our self in to the theater, grabbing a seat in the middle.

'_Calm down Zel it's all over.' _I kept saying to myself, thinking about the standoff earlier.

Thank the goddesses Malon made the others go to a different mov-

Just then I saw two heads bobbing down the ramp. Well, one was bobbing, the other was nearly skipping. They came into view and I closed my eyes in disappointment.

"Seems like they want to see the Avengers to huh?" I questioned out loud.

Dark looked to my left and cursed quietly. "Great, just friggen great."

The two began their climb up the stairs, starting to make me nervous of how close they were getting.

'_No no, don't come closer! Stay at that row dammit!' _but still they climbed..

..Right to the row _behind _Dark and I. Clamping my mouth shut and looking at the screen I could hear them settling right behind us.

'_It's going to be a long movie.'_

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that I had to sit in front of two people I pretty much despise (one I only met a few days ago might I add), I'd say the movie got 5 stars.

But as I say a million times before, the goddesses just _don't _like me.

About a hour and a half into the movie, I could already tell what Dark was going to do even before he started to move.

I've had a fair amount of dates before (none that I ever would do again), so when Dark 'yawned' I knew the arm stretch was following.

Pressing my lips into a tight line, I got ready for the 'move', unhappy that this moron was actually going to put his hands on me when…

Link's foot got comfy between Dark's and I faces.

'_Cockblock_?' I reasoned with myself.

Dark turned sharply, glaring daggers at Link.

"What the fuck dude! Move your damn foot!" I guess Dar k wasn't used to not getting his way. Oh well, he had to find out the world didn't revolve around him someday.

Link stared at Dark, his eyes ablaze, "perhaps if you said it nicely."

"Are you shitting me? 'Nicely?' What are you, four?" Dark half growled-whispered. I was mildly surprised he could hold his anger in, Link too.

"No but with that language you look pretty childish to me," Link leaned forward a little and eyed Dark, "you sure you're old enough to see this movie?" He said calmly, but the way he said it would make anyone grind their teeth.

Did the kid ever lose his temper?

"Are you fuc-"

"Dark stop! Let it go we're going to get in trouble!" I pleaded in a whisper, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Just then a light flickered onto me and slowly made its way towards the other three. I squinted my eyes to see one of the movie theater workers glaring at us.

I sat back with a huff and crossed my arms, "never mind." I said dryly.

* * *

I stomped outside, the wind slapping me in the face and thrashing my hair around like a madman but I was to pissed to care.

Behind me I could still hear the two morons fighting, yelling at each other for whatever stupid reason.

I shut my eyes and rubbed my throbbing temple, _'goddesses can I please throw something at them, something big and hard and will most likely kill them!' _I sighed before turning around and crossing my arms.

After the worker guy demanded that we leave, Romani ever-so innocently claimed she didn't know us and we were 'being a disturbance, especially the child with the brown hair.' Indicating me being a child? What a idiot.

So off Dark, Link and I went, leaving behind Romani to have the last say and a smug smile on her lips. Good riddance.

I chewed the side or my cheek and finally looked around, noticing my surroundings.

This part of Hyrule always gave me the jitters. Not to say there isn't nice people that reside here but the way some of the older looking guys were glancing at her didn't make her feel any better. It also was pitch black out, just the icing to the already horrible cake.

"Enough!" I yelled loudly, spinning around on my heel to face them, "will you _shut up _for two minutes! I don't _care _if you hate each other! You!," I pointed to Link, "you didn't have to act like a douche bag and ruin the movie for us! And you!" my finger whipped to Dark now, "Stop swearing, you _do _sound like a 12-year old so shut up for once and act your age!" I took a breath before continuing on, "now take me home, I'm hungry, cold and tired and so-help me if _one _more person checks my legs out I will make them wish they didn't have eyes!" I turned towards the teenage boys that were eyeing me up.

"Stop staring, you're _never _getting any!" At the sound of my voice, the boys heads flew up and grinned at me. They stopped immediately once they noticed both Link and Dark standing behind me, within seconds they were gone.

I took another gulp of air before turning towards the other two. If it wasn't for the fact that they were pissed at me, I would of laughed at their expressions.

Darks hands were balled up, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and his eyes were narrowed to slits. I didn't know if it was because of me or Link or the horn-dog teenagers but it sure looked like he was ready for a fight.

Link on the other hand held a calm expression, his face void from any reaction. I only knew he was angry because of the way his lips were pressed together tightly, holding his temper in.

'_Fine, not taking me home? I'll walk' _

Huffing out some steam, I turned to my left and started for home…

…Only to be grabbed roughly by someone and shoved into their body.

"What the-"

"Are you blind! Did you not see the _car_!" I heard Links voice behind me. At that moment I saw a small minivan fly by.

Wait, that meant I was against Link?

Bad! Very bad!

I shoved him away, humiliation creeping to my cheeks.

"I didn't need _your _help!"

"Oh I think you do for a lot of reasons." Link replied, "If you're trying to be a dumbass and walk onto the road, be my guess." He extended his arm to the road, mocking me to walk across.

'_Stay calm Zel, focus' _

"Oh shut your mouth, you think you're hot shit huh? Just because everybody is in love with you in school." I placed my hand on my hip, " Well I got some news _Link_, you're an ungrateful rude ass that needs a wakeup call." My voice cracked mid-sentence from the lack of oxygen I was getting. "Stop acting like a jerk and _maybe _people will actually like you and not just for looks."

'_What happened to staying calm?' _

It seemed like time stopped there, just Link and I having a staring contest, waiting for the other to back down. He stood stiffly, like waiting for a attack and his mouth was formed into a snarl.

But his eyes were what was really threatening. Never before had they been this bitter looking,

At that moment, Dark walked between us, his back facing Link.

"Come on princess," He sighed, "I'll take you home."

I nodded stiffly and turned towards Darks car, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Yeah Malon it's fine really." I sat on my bed, rubbing my sore eyes.

"Oh but Zel I'm so sor-"

"It's fine. Look I've got to go, call you in the a.m." I pressed **end **and laid my head on my pillow, looking out of the window that was across from me.

'_What. A. Night.' _

Perhaps I was kind of rude to Link tonight? I mean, I did go over board with the whole 'nobody really likes you'.

But he also deserved it in a way.

Closing my eyes and relaxing my body for a moment, I thought about what happened a few hours prior.

I eventually willed myself to get up and get changed.

Walking over to my wind to shut the blinds, I grabbed the string and pulled down.

But.

It was that mere heartbeat, that unintentional glance, anything and everything that is not suppose to be seen, that I had to look up.

There by the corner of the street, next to the big oak tree and light stand, a man stood there, staring into my window, staring at me.

The blinds slammed down with a _clink_, now blocking my view.

I hesitated. Bad thing. And quickly fumbled with the string again.

Yanking it up, my heart skipped a beat.

Nobody was there.

* * *

**It was a short chapter too. Sorry guys, I'll try harder soon. I think it will be much better when summer hits because I don't have to go to pris- I mean school. **

**Please Review. It would make a very tired girl happy. **


	7. Castletown

**Well here it is. I don't have anything really to say except finals are in a week and then summer! When vacation hits, I'll be able to post more so hold on for just a couple days. This chapter is like the stepping-stone to the story. Thank god too because I was loosing my mind writing about absolutely nothing. **

**I don't own LOZ**

**And 'Turn All the Lights On' is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Castletown **

**"Stupid people are dangerous." ~ Suzanne Collins, _The Hunger Games_ **

I walked around the big oak tree trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I grunted out loud, nearly tripping over the unexposed roots.

'_There has to bee something here. A magical door? A black hole? Anything!'_

The person could not have just disappeared with a snap of a finger; there's no way they ran off too.

'_But what if there was never a person?' _A thought popped into my head and stopped my little search, _'Did I imagine it? I mean, I was tired perhaps I just made it up.' _

I stood there, my index finger pressed against my lip, before shaking my head.

"Nah." I smiled to myself.

A car horn screamed behind me, turning my attention to whoever the idiot was. The idiot happened to be Malon and she looked like death. Literally.

Her eyes had dark grey circles under them accompanied with bags that didn't look all that pretty. Her hair also looked a little frizzy, nothing like the glossy and shiny locks that was usually there.

'_Damn, rough night?' _

"Hey Mal," I smiled and started making my way over towards her, watching for the killer roots that enjoyed seeing me stumble.

Malon unexpectedly threw me into a hug and shook her head, "elda weere werr yuuu?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by my hair.

"Come again Mal?" I asked completely baffled.

Malon pulled away but still held tight to my forearms and tilted her head. "Where were you, I've been calling you all night?"

That didn't make sense? "Um Mal, we _talked _last night?" I smiled a little uneasy, "You kept apologizing to me because of the whole Link and Romani thing."

She stared at me like I was a twelve-headed cucco and did a little dance with her head, as if shaking it.

"You're losing it Zel. I never talked to you! I did try _calling _you, like, a _thousand _times though!" She looked away and grumbled, "Of which, you didn't answer.."

"Malon you're on something," I challenged while taking out my phone from my back pocket and unlocking the screen. "See look, I called you at…"

I stared down at the phone, mesmerized by what I seeing.

_Malon-5 missed calls._

Malon peeked over my shoulder before stepping back and crossing her arms, a smug expression taking over her face.

"What!" _How? But I remember.._

"No Malon I called you! I remember!" I probably sounded stir-crazy to her but this was just getting weird. _'I couldn't have imagined _that _to?' _

Malon gave me an accused look before speaking, "What were you doing last night Zel? You and Dark party too hard?" I gawked at her before viscously shaking my head.

"Malon! Ugh you sicken me woman, that disgusting waste of space will never put his hands on me." Okay sure, I was still _a little _pissed off about last night.

Malon clasped her hands behind her back, shrugging and looking down. She started kicking at a mound of dirt before speaking, "Well whatever happened last night, it's over." She stated firmly.

I could tell Malon didn't want to discuss whatever the Sacred Realm happened to me last night but I kind of felt rejected by her lack of interest at the moment. She hadn't always been like this though, since the day I met Mal she was always my backbone or caught me whenever I fell. Somewhere in the past years it seemed she took a liking to hiding her feelings.

I wanted to try another approach to the topic but I had a gut-feeling she wouldn't approve of me badgering her about my problems.

Malons face suddenly lost its serious expression, looking up at me she gave a small smile. "Well come on." And turned towards the direction of her car.

* * *

While in Malons car, I shifted uncomfortable trying to think of what was gnawing at my brain. It was something important I could tell but my mind could not place what it was.

"…and so the actor on the movie, what was her name?" Malon scrunched her face up in thought before snapping her fingers, "oh I know! Lulu Acqua! Yeah that's it, she was an amazing.."

_Lulu?_

_Lulu! _

A compressed feeling ignited in my chest, feeling sorry that I completely ditched Lulu on Friday. I grabbed my purse and shuffled my crap around before grabbing my phone and speed dialing Lulu.

In my peripheral vision I didn't miss the agitated look Malon gave, probably because I wasn't listening to what she was saying.

After I was done apologizing to Lulu (and trying too encourage her to take a chance with Ralis), I hung up and leaned against the leather seat. Malon bit her bottom lip, clearly holding in what she wanted to say and instead turned the volume to the radio up louder.

It was quiet in the car, no words exchanged and eyes avoiding one another, all I heard was the barely recognizable song being played.

I huffed out my annoyance and turned to start a conversation but before I could do so, the radio decided to help.

"Turn All The Lights On" by T-Pain came blaring through the speakers and Malon whipped her head in my direction, an over excited smirk taking over her features. I mirrored her expression and we both screamed "TURN ALL THE LIGHTS ON!" in sync.

* * *

Since it was Sunday, the shops that occupied Castletown were mostly closed with an exception of a few drift stores. But that didn't stop the hungry crowds that littered the streets, grouping in large clusters that were a pain to get around.

Castletown was huge and old. Extremely old. Yet it still held the number one tourist attraction for this land and others surrounding it. It could have been because the history here was astounding, every turn you made a story could be told. Walk over to the Café di Delicatezza and that's were the former queen would have her afternoon tea. Travel to the small apple stand and you're standing right where the Hero of Twilight was when he took a nap to get away from all of the trouble back then. Or so they say…

One drawback was the narrow streets that engrossed the enormous city. Due to no cars or subways, the houses were placed much closer together to conserve space back then. It really was fascinating to see the original cobblestones and lamp post that were placed around but really, could they not just expand it a little bit?

Every building in the southern and western had its original exterior, only the eastern side of Castletown was built recently due to the increase in population in both people and business. It was quite a sight to walk through one part of the town and feel like you're back hundreds of years only to walk to modern day technology that was hung around eastern Castletown.

But what drew almost every tourist or traveler here was the magnificent castle that stood proudly in northern Castletown. The old stone walls that held back numerous enemies had yet to defy us yet and the guards who took shifts 24/7 took their job seriously, a murderous expression gracing their face when getting to close. Currently the prince of Hyrule resided there alone. After the surprise ambush all those years ago, he came out as the only survivor.

Malon and I hopped out of her car at the gate entrance to Castletown. One major rule was no vehicles allowed in the town to help keep the air cleanse and not harm any citizens. People are okay with the idea now but 20 years ago a riot formed because of the 'ridiculous idea' the former queen had made.

We pushed through the crowed, hearing different conversations thrown around and dodging the oblivious ones that stepped in our way.

"Come on, I know where we're going." Malon called out, weaving around the crowd like a natural.

Eventually we made it to Goddesses Blessings, a really well-known ice cream place that was always crowded. Stepping inside, a chill swept past me and made an escape towards the open door. I surveyed the place until I spotted my group of friends smack dab in the middle, all waving and making disturbing faces. I smiled at them, a weight being lifted off of my shoulders just by being near my friends. The weight returned pretty quickly when I noticed Link was among them, leaning his chair back on its two back legs and staring at me with his arms crossed.

I had to remind myself that Link hung out with my friend too, that he was also in this group just as much as I am. But it still didn't help the fact that the kid could be _so _rude!

We made our way over to the table, squeezing past the much to close tables and almost stumbling by the people that decided it was a bright idea to have their chairs pushed far out from the table. Eventually we got towards the four tables that were neatly pushed together, probably Sarias doing.

"Hey guys," Malon said, striking a smile before sinking down into a chair that was next to Anju. That left the seat next to Link open. Dammit.

I walked over to the only available seat and plopped down, trying to avoid all eye-contact with him.

I was still deciding whether or not the kid was still angry at me because of the little showdown that occurred yesterday but I mentally slapped that thought out of my head.

Why would I care?

But a big part of me, the one that actually cared about people, knew it was rude to act like a child and ignore the man. Perhaps I should take a different advent and try to become friends with the guy?

After some time chatting with my friends and catching up, I felt a slight vibration in my pocket and pried out my phone. Taking a glimpse at the screen, I read the text.

_Dad-Mother and I will be returning home much later than expected, please do me a favor and pick up my suit at the dry-cleaners. _

A marveled at how, even in text form, my father could still sound as dull and simple as he was in person.

My thumbs did a little dance, trying to figure out what to type, before sending back a simple message.

_Sure, no problem. _

I leaned back in my chair, popping any joints that felt out of place and briefly shook my left leg that had fallen asleep.

I stood up, my chair screeching loudly against the tile floor, and cast a glance over to my friends.

"Well guys, it was awesome hanging out with you but I have to get going, ol' daddio needs me to go pick something up." I glimpsed over to Malon, "You're staying right?"

Malon nodded, munching on her ice cream cone with a sickening crunch. I collected my valuables and prepared myself to leave.

But a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, kinda rough might I add.

"I'll go with you, I have nothing better to do." Links thick timbre echoed into my head.

Looking over to him, I awarded him a sincere smile, really though I was fighting with myself to ask him why. _'You hate me?' _

"Oh no it's fine, it's going to be kind of boring." I stumbled over my words a little, "I'll just be walking in and out of stores for a while." Maybe that would change his mind.

To my dismay, he shrugged his shoulders and stood up, letting go of my wrist finally. "Better than sitting here and doing nothing."

I gave him another award-winning smile, hiding my scowl, before turning to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

I didn't miss the small grin that took over Malons face as Link and I made out departure.

What was I going to do? What the heck are we going to even _talk _about?

Stepping out into the cold air, I instantly snuggled into my (fake) fur coat and headed right, towards eastern Castletown.

Link caught up to my left and kept a pace, both of us silent.

I took the first bite, "Okay why did you want to come?" _Kinda harsh… _

"Why not? I cant just spend a day with you?" he glanced over at me.

"I never said that!" I defended myself immediately, my voice having a fierce tone to it. I maneuvered around two old women that were knitting in the middle of the road. Strange people.

We took a sharp left down a small alley that was hidden between two large buildings, I didn't like going down this way but it cut the travel time in half.

"Actions speak louder than words."

_My actions? _"What? My actions, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he muttered, dodging two small children playing tag.

"No really Link, do you think I hate you? Because I don't." It was partially right…

He look over towards me then looked over my head, "We're here."

I looked over my shoulder, noticing the store now. Seeing the 'Clean like a Dream' Sign that was so well-kept, you could see your reflection. Stupid logo.

"Seems so." I answered sorrowfully, feeling like I lost his attention on our conversation.

Minutes later, we both emerged from the store, Link holding my father suit that was wrapped up tightly. Surprisingly he offered to hold it.

"Do you need to give this to your father right now?" Link asked.

By now the sun was blaring onto me, making me feel in need of a cold cup of water. Only Hyrule could go from freezing to sweltering in a matter of seconds. Taking out my sunglasses from my purse, I looked over to him.

"No that's for tomorrow." I answered, putting my sunglasses on.

"The why did we get it _now_?" he shot back, his voice slightly agitated.

I pursed my lips, "Hey, look you didn't _have _to come okay?" By goddesses did I not tell him to stay with the others?

He didn't snap back, didn't make a snotty remark like I expected him to. He just grumbled incoherent words and started walking next to me.

We reached the center of Castletown where it was really bustling with people now. The massive statue of the goddess Hylia holding all three pieces of the triforce. It was a donation by the princess of the Zora's long ago because of the amount of courage the hero had shown.

I started for the entrance, happy to be getting away from the obnoxious screams and cries the kids next to us were doing. It was like inflicting pain on a whole new level.

"Before we go," I heard Links voice beside me, "Can we stop and get some grub?"

'_Grub?'_

"Um sure?" What in the goddesses name was he talking about?

"It's another word for food; piuttosto."

_Piuttosto? What is with all these new words?_

I turned to face him, "Um excuse me, what did you call me?"

He ignored my comment and perplexed expression and trudged on past me, setting off to the restaurant that resembled a beach shack.

I had no choice but to follow him. He still had my fathers suit after all.

Looking up at the sign, I questioned out loud, "What's 'Telmas Place?'"

_Sounded….generic. _

"Surprise _you've _never been here." He bit back harshly.

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to fight back, and followed him in. Stepping inside, I could immediately sense the environment this room held.

Drunk people. Everywhere. wasn't it, like, midday?

"We're at a _bar_?" I shook my head, trying to get the odd thought out of my head.

"Relax okay, there's a diner in the back piuttosto."

That word again? It was starting to tinker my nerves, "please, just tell me what put… um plu-"

"Piuttosto." Link corrected.

"Yeah that!" He once again ignored me and instead grabbed my upper arm, making my whole body stiffen.

"What in the godd-"

"Just keep quiet okay, I hate walking through this part." Link interrupted, his voice dangerously close to 'pissed-off' mode.

He pushed me to his right side, making his body cover up my view of the drunkards. It seemed like he was embarrassed of me seeing what those men were doing with their lives. But judging by his face, he probably didn't want any of them looking over at us, or really, me.

Link started for the entrance across the room, pulling me with him slightly closer to him than comfortable.

Trying not to look, but failing, I could see some of the men look up and over towards us. Most of them were to drunk to see straight but some of the more sober ones were grinning and eyeing me up. I bit back my disgust and trudged along with Link.

Finally crossing over to the next room, Link let go of me and readjusted his grip on my fathers suit.

"That place is for the lonely and should be closed!" I shouted, taking my anger and distress out on him.

"I know-"

"It's wrong and-"

"I said I know-"

"Disgusting! A disgrace to the Hylian commu-"

"Hey!" Link raised his voice.

That got my attention. Looking at him finally, he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"I get it, I hate it as much as you but get over it," He mouth turned to a small frown, "the guys in there won't change so stop thinking about it." He finished his sentence and walked around me.

Turning around I asked out loud, "Don't we need a host or someone to show us where we are going to sit?"

Link turned his head and smirked, "Not here you don't, time to get out of that bubble and see what normal people do."

I curled my upper lip a little but let it go, mimicking his moves and walking over to a random booth.

* * *

The lunch was good, really good.

Why I have never been there before I'll never know.

'_Probably because I live in a bubble.' _I answered myself.

Currently, Link and I were heading up north Castletown. Somehow I was able to persuade him into walking up here. Having him for company was as bad as I imagined it.

Looking up at the bright blue sky, I smiled happily. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I could see birds flap around excitingly.

'_North Castletown is definitely my favorite part here.'_

"Isn't the castle beautiful." I whispered to nobody, it felt like the words tumbled out before I could stop them.

"What?" I heard Link ask, looking over to me.

"The castle." I pointed towards the amazing structure, towering higher than any other building surrounding it. "It's amazing! I wonder what the inside looks like?"

"Eh, probably nothing special. Just a big house with a lot of rooms," Link crossed his arms and cocked his head a little.

"Well I for one would love to go on a tour," I smiled sadly, " sucks that they ended that years ago. I never got the chance."

"Yeah because of security reasons with what happened to the royal family," Link said, a unreadable expression on his face.

"Well maybe there's another reason," this caught his attention and he turned his head towards me. I kept staring at the castle; seeing the royal flag breeze softly from the wind and a birds nest near one of the higher windows.

"And what would that reason be?" Link questioned, silently urging me to continue.

"Well place yourself in the princes shoes. He lost his family, the only people he could depend on. Sure he probably wanted the protection but a bigger reason could be because the prince wants to cast everyone out. He probably needs someone, a friend, but is to swallowed up in misery to notice." I lowered my head, "He was so young too, only 10, he must be so lonely." My voice drifted off, the wind catching the words I gave.

I thought about what I said, of how the words just slipped right out of my mouth before I even thought of them. Like they were meant to be said.

The sound of birds chirping brought me back to the present and I looked up.

Links eyebrows were furrowed, his face deep in concentration.

"Link?" my voice was quiet, almost inaudible. He didn't answer, just stared at the cobble-stone ground.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I gently and slowly poked him, not wanting to spook him.

He blinked several times before looking at me, a unreadable expression on his face.

"You're right," he calmly said back, looking back towards the castle.

I opened my mouth to ask why but quickly thought better and stopped.

'_What's going on?' _

Eventually Link ushered me out of north Castletown, heading towards the parking lot to retrieve our cars.

He didn't say much, just looked forward and occasionally changing his grip on the suit.

Finally reaching my car, I unlocked it and opened the trunk door before turning back to Link.

Ha wordlessly handed the suit over and waited until I was done loading it in. Turning back to him I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and looked to his left, avoiding eye-contact it seemed.

I walked over to the drivers side and opened the door. Sliding into the seat, I glanced over at the Hylian teenager.

"Thanks for coming with me, it would've been boring going alone."_ Be nice, be friends. _

I expected him to say something rude like all the other times we parted, but to my surprise nothing like that happened. Quite the opposite actually.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked, finally looking into my eyes.

I guess my faced showed my confusion because he quickly continued, "about the prince and how alone he is?"

I breathe in, not expecting a question like this to come out. "Yeah I did. The prince is here to keep the people happy but nobody notices how sad _he _is."

Link digested my words, piecing together what I just said before looking back at me.

I could have sworn on the Holy Goddesses themselves a small smile flashed onto Link's face. But it was gone as quick as it had came.

He nodded his head and turned around, heading for his car. But before I could question his odd dispatcher, he turned towards me.

"See ya later, piuttosto."

* * *

When I got home the house was empty, quiet. Not that I minded though, walking around town all day really made me exhausted.

I gingerly placed my fathers suit on the kitchen table and made my way upstairs.

'_A little nap should do it.' _I thought happily.

But after I got changed and was walking to my bed, my legs changed course to the computer.

Hopping onto Google, I went to the search bar and typed what was bothering me.

Mouth agape and eyes widen, I stared at the screen.

Piuttosto.

It meant 'pretty' in Old Hylian.

* * *

**Alright there ya go. Hope it was longer than usual. First i'd like to say 'Pluttosto' is a real word, it really means pretty in Italian and if anyone already knew that, props to you. I'm just going with Old Hylian because, well, nobody probably knows Italian there. **

**Also Cafe di Delicatezza is Cafe of Delicacy in Italian. I really want to learn that language, and so i will! **

**Well that's it, I have to go zonk out know. Work takes my weekends away :( **


	8. Friends

**Okay so here's chapter 8 and I hope you like it. It kind of has a deeper story behind it and there's a naughty scene in here so beware! **

**School's almost out! one more day thank god! **

**I don't own- LOZ and Anberlin. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends **

**If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you~ Winnie the Pooh**

I walked out of the gym, very pleased that I managed to squeeze my workout in today. The sky had a dark hue to it tonight, making the sky a brilliant shade of ocean blue with a cloud not in sight.

'_Kinda reminds me of Links eyes..' _my mind thought suddenly.

I narrowed my eyes and grimaced, I did _not _just think that?

I continued my normal pace, shifting my gym bag to my right shoulder now.

Taking a large gulp of my bottle water, I headed over to my car already thinking of taking a nice cold shower. Increasing my strides, mainly because of how dark it was out, I hopped into my car and locked my doors. Starting my car, I departed for home.

Sitting in traffic, I finally had time to think about what happened yesterday with Link, about what he had said.

'_Did he really mean it? I mean, why would he _ever _say that?' _it didn't make sense to me mainly because the kid kept giving me different signals every time we were together.

On the main road now, I flickered my car signal on and stopped short, no doubt pissing off the person behind me. I decided to reward myself with a little fast food.

Hey, we can't all be perfect.

* * *

I laid in bed, my mind whirling in a frenzy still and thinking about school tomorrow. Earlier today I realized I left my book at school and had to make a trip back to school. Thank the goddesses the janitor was there cleaning and had let me in. While there, I decided to move my possessions back to Link and my locker. I kept on reassuring myself it was so Link would quit complaining and asking questions as to why I left, but deep down I knew it was another reason I returned.

I pounded the bed sheets, full of anger.

'_This man is such a mystery!' _And it was true. If you were to ask everybody at my school Links age, where he lives, or by goddesses his middle name!, they would stare blankly at you. Nobody took notice of this though, they were all too caught up in his appearance or the way his abs looked or how good-looking he looked when the sun reflected of his tan-

'_Stop!' _I shook my head, and rolled onto my side.

All of the girls would gather around his-I mean _our-_locker, trying to alight a conversation with him all the while they would fiddle with their hair and chew on their bottom lip.

It was amusing to see the girls bat their eyes and lean towards him, wearing low cut shirts. Oh please.

I didn't care, really but it did piss me off when I had to battle my way through the horde of freshman's just to get to Lulus locker. Now sharing a locker with Link, I'd be lucky to get there and back in one piece. I would often catch Links eyes and show my sympathy, smiling sadly and shrugging, but it wasn't my doing for the numerous bodies that filtered in and out of the hallway.

'_Link sure has it good here.' _I yawned sleepily and rubbed my eyes. Plugging my phone into the charger and putting it in its rightful place, I flipped my pillow to the cool side and fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

I massaged my eyes for the tenth time in the last three minutes, not even caring about my makeup at this point.

'_Goddesses why am I so tired?' _I thought I had a nice rest, going as far to say I slept like a log. So why was I doing head-rolls in class right now?

I looked back to Mr. Owlan, the Environmental Science teacher. He was blabbing on about some plant that was also an animal called a Kikwi that he spotted while on vacation. Nobody believed him of course but it helped pass the time so we let him carry on in his own little world.

I sighed quietly and scanned the room, not liking my surroundings. This was the only class I knew few people in, all of my other friends were in different classes. I didn't complain though mostly because everyday Mr. Owlan would talk about his life and have us sit there quietly, so nobody could talk.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, their deep voice shaking me out of my thoughts. Already knowing who it was, I placed my head on my palm and looked down at my desk.

It seemed Link learned what classes really mattered to graduate because after a two weeks he decided to transfer to much difficult courses in order to improve his grades and make his college applications look a little more neater. I guess he dropped out of gym class to take another class because Coach Darunia came in a while ago, begging Link to rethink his classes and take gym once more. What a pity he didn't.

To conclude, Link now sits diagonally behind me, thus making all the girls (and a few guys) cast glances back at him.

I managed to stifle another yawn and glanced over at the clock on the wall. A hour was left! Good goddesses!

'_I hate 84 minute classes.' _I wined bitterly in my head.

Probably not to the students in here though, the girls went into a seizure whenever Link pranced though the doors. Mr. Owlan should just give up teaching because half of the class didn't pay attention anymore.

Finally admitting defeat, I placed my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I acted quickly, my instincts taking over, and dove behind a rose bush. I kept inching back more, all the while avoiding the thorns. _

_Seconds later the sound of hooves came trampling up and too a halt. I was close enough to see large black boots hit the ground with a '_thump'_ and backed up more, trying to conceal myself as best I could. _

_The stranger padded their way over to the fallen carriage and came to a halt, one of their foot tapping the ground in what seemed like frustration. For a reason unknown, I was immediately grateful I had hidden. _

"Look what we have here." _the deep voice, indicating a man, bellowed out. _

_I froze, ignoring the pain that shot through my shoulder, and held my breath. '_Was I caught?'

"Oh goddesses… my arm." _the all too familiar voice moaned in pained. It hurt my heart knowing who it was and being defenseless…_

"There's only one of you," _the voice said angrily, _"where's the other one!" _he demanded with such ferocity I scurried back by instincts. _

"Other one? What do you-" _a pause, perhaps he was looking around for the 'other one', for me. _

_I heard movement by my side but thought nothing of it, still focusing on what was happening. A moment later his voice came back, realization on who the man was referring to. _"Where is he! What did you do to him?" _his voice came out in a spat, like venom. _

"It's none of your concern anymore child, I presume help will be coming soon so stay put and don't do anything irrational." _The deep voice responded back. _

_But he wouldn't back down, _"NO! Where is he! Tell me NOW!" _I heard the light steps I presumed was not the man and a cry seconds later. I didn't know what happened, instead of looking at what was going on with the man I was glancing over to my left, where the movement was only minutes ago. A person was there, crouching low to the ground like a natural. It was a woman who looked fairly young except she had snow white hair and strange red eyes that seemed like they've seen a lot. She bowed her head a inch to me, calling me over silently. I trusted her for some strange reason, my disjointed worries started to settle when staring into her cherry red eyes. _

_I chanced a look back at the man and child who was now lying on his back with tears streaming down his face. The man merely stared at him and let out a huff, amusement lased into it. _

"Such a weak child, exactly like your father." _he turned back to his horse and swung his hefty leg over. _

_The intruder trotted over to the child and looked down with pity, the hood of his cloak covering any features, _"I deeply apologize for your family, but it seems like this didn't need to happen," _he stated the last part with anger, _"Seems he got away, smart kid."

_I widened my eyes and gulped the clump of saliva down my throat. Looking over to the mysterious woman, she inclined her head to her right. I took it as a signal to follow, too leave behind my fallen family, too leave behind my older brother. _

"He couldn't have gotten far though," _The cloaked man murmured to himself before shuffling his horse towards the entrance of KokiriVille. Taking one long look at my brother, he made a deep noise from his throat and swatted his horse, both of them racing off towards the forest. _

_The woman didn't waste anytime either. She quickly yet quietly crawled over too me and grasped my arm, gesturing me to come with her. _

_I was torn in two, half wanting to go to help my dazed brother and the other half needing to get to safety with this woman. _

_He would understand._

_He must._

_It's my fault they're dead._

_I'll fix it._

_I'll come back._

_I'll help him. _

_I ran. _

* * *

"elda."

_I'll come back._

"Hey-"

_I'll help him._

"Zelda?"

_I ran. _

"Zelda!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned.

"Come on wake up!" the voice had a trace of anger too it, probably due to me not listening to them.

"No! I'll come back! I'll help him!" the foreign words shot out of my mouth.

"What?"

"I have to run! To get to safety!" I shot up and gasped, looking around the room.

Link was standing in front of my desk, a funny look playing on his face. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing I noticed was the empty classroom. _'Empty? How long was I asleep for?' _

I turned my attention back to Link and remembered my outburst, the tips of my ears starting to burn up.

He looked at me through suspicious eyes, "you okay there?" I nodded.

I jumped up quickly and began collecting my things, stuffing them into my back pack, "what time is it?"

"2:04." Came his reply.

"2:04? 2:04! I was asleep for almost an hour and a half!" This isn't good if Mr. Owlan ever found out that I, of all people, _slept _in class! I don't even want to think of the consequences my parents will do.

"You don't have to worry though I told Mr. Owlan I'd wake you up because you had a long night." Links voice came out reassuringly, soothing my swarming brain a bit.

"Was he mad?" Link shook his head, his sandy bangs ruffling against his eyes.

"No he didn't care, half the class was sleeping anyways."

I nodded, still feeling a bit unsure. We both walked out of the class, heading towards our locker in silence.

I kept thinking about my dream and how realistic it felt. Like it was a foreign memory of someone's life. Did it have a meaning to it?

'_The carriage, there's something familiar about it." _Thinking about the fallen carriage and the way the design was elegantly drawn on it. Too bad I was to engulf in what the people were doing.

Links shoe scuffed the hallway, making a _squeak_ sound that caught my attention.

"So you finally decided to change lockers I see." His voice ran out smoothly. I glanced to my right, spotting kids in extra help sitting in a classroom.

"Well you know," I began, " Lulu's locker is too far from my classes so…" The last of my sentence died quickly when he glanced over to me with a 'don't lie I'm not stupid' face.

I rolled my eyes and stopped at our locker. Opening it and shuffling my books around, I could see Link casually lean against the next locker and sigh impatiently.

'_If he is so impatient, why doesn't he just leave?' _

"So what were you saying?" I heard Link ask.

"Hmm?"

"You were mumbling some stuff in your sleep." He looked over at me.

'_See the consequences of sleeping in class.' _I looked up at him, horrified. Goddesses, did anyone hear me!

His face was suddenly serious, "don't worry, everybody was out of the room by then," He consoled me, answering my thoughts.

I relaxed at this, my mind resting once more from any embarrassing thoughts.

I nodded and scratched the back of my neck, "I don't know how to explain it, just a weird dream really."

That didn't satisfy Link in the least as he kept my gaze, his features hard to read.

"It was crazy, um I found myself-"

"_Oh Liink!" _I heard the disturbing high-pitch voice from none-other than Romani. We both looked over, spotting Romani nearly skipping over to us, well Link really. Great goddesses I cant deal with _that _on a Monday!

Link nodded to her but kept his gaze on me, his mouth twitching down slightly.

'_Seems little Linky doesn't like Romani too.' _because of my evil thoughts, I was highly satisfied with this.

Romani, being naive and dense as a brick, wrapped her arms around his, grinning at me like I was jealous. Me? Jealous!

My that woman really is closed-knitted.

"What do you need Romani?" Links monotone voice rang out, signaling his displeasure with having her around.

I started putting my books away, hoping to make a swift and silent escape.

"Oh _nothinnng_, I just wanted to know if you'd get some ice cream with me," she did a small giggle, "you know just the two of us?" What a word that rhymes with witch! She wasn't inviting me!

I smiled inwardly, _'Na I'm just kidding, I would want to listen to her for hours.'_

I looked at Link until he caught my eye and I did a quick smile and mouthed a goodbye, taking my leave.

Walking outside, the horrid weather had me power walking to my car. The lot was mostly empty, only the students that had meetings and indoor sports hung around. Thank the goddesses volleyball was over.

Opening my door and getting in, I grabbed the car handle and tried to shut the door.

But to no avail, there was something blocking the way.

I looked over and saw Links arm stopping me from leaving.

"Um, how can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow, _'why can't he just leave me alone!' _

He cocked his head to the right, the sun leaving a glow at that particular angle.

"Yeah, why'd you leave, we were talking." He sounded somewhat irked because of my disappearance but what was I suppose to do, stay there and smile stupidly?

"I-well um," my voice stuttered, for some odd reason I was kind of afraid to get the kid angry, "you and Romani were talking and I didn't wan-"

"So?"

I honestly had nothing else to stay.

"Sorry? I mean I don't-"

"You could've just waited two minutes." Link interrupted me _once again_.

I had no reply, I didn't even know if he was looking for one really. It just agitated me that he kept cutting into my sentence, not letting me have a say.

"Okay?" Okay? That was my comeback!

Link looked to his left and breathed loudly before flickering his eyes back to mine. He sighed obstreperously before clicking his tongue.

"Look my car's in the repair shop so I have no way of getting home." He narrowed his eyes a bit, "Want to drive me home."

It wasn't even a question, more like a command. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to waste my time-and gas-on him. But I knew if I turned away, I would just be stooping low.

I huffed lightly, "Fine."

I barely had the word out before the door slammed shut on my face, startling me. Link made his way around to the passenger side and got in.

'_Man was I going to regret this.' _

We drove out of the school zone and onto the main road. It was pretty packed because people were driving home, getting away from the grasps of school.

I came to a red light and stopped. I could feel Link looking at me, observing whatever the _hell _that was _so _important. Good goddesses did that kid ever get taught that staring is rude!

"So are you going to continue the story?" He finally said, leaning over and changing my radio to rap.

I gritted my teeth, hating it when people touch things that didn't belong to them. At least ask!

"I don't know why you want to know, it's not that impo-"

"Just tell me okay." Links voice raised a little. There he goes again! Interrupting me!

I breathed out heavily, "I don't know okay, it was about some kid hiding in a bush spying on people!" I was _beyond _fed up with this guy.

"What else."

What else?

"Um-" I slowed my car down a great deal because there was a car accident up ahead, the police that was directing traffic waved us by. "Honestly I can't tell you, I have no idea myself."

I knew he wasn't pleased with my answer and crossed his arms, brooding all the while. I decided to ignore it for the moment and asked for directions.

Making small and curt answers, Link looked out the window and occasionally kept picking at what ever was under his shirt collar.

I pulled up at a auto parts store and parked, looking over at him, "do you need me to wait?"

"No you can leave." He got out of the car and shut the door.

I don't know why I said the next question, the thought was just eroding my brain.

"Hey wait!" I called to him through the open window. He turned around and raised a brow.

I hesitated a bit, still unsure if I should say the next sentence but changed my mind and started.

"Are you eve going to tell me what that word meant?" Of course I knew but I just wanted to hear it come from him.

"Pretty. In Old Hylian." His face remained neutral, not embarrassed in the slightest.

I on the other hand had cheeks that could burn cucco eggs. I cant believe he said that so nonchalantly!

"Is that all?" I merely nodded and Link turned away. He stopped after a moment and said, "tell me if you have any of those odd dreams okay?" He walked off then into the store, not bothering looking back, even though I kept staring until he disappeared.

* * *

My parents were rushing around the house, picking at clothes and supplies. They looked like keese, evil little things with wings that were a nuisance to society.

Today was the day they left for Windfall Island, a island so small it isn't even on the map.

"So guys, I was wondering if it would be alright if I had Malon over for a couple nights while you're gone?" I asked, sitting on a stool in the kitchen, leaning onto the island.

My mother picked up her suitcase and cast a look my way, "Marin? Yeah sure." I sighed, _'close enough.'_

My parents made their way over to the front door, me trailing behind.

"Okay Zelda," my father turned towards me and handed me a long list in nearly perfect handwriting, "a list of chores, groceries, numbers to not answer and so on and so forth."

I nodded and stepped forwards, getting ready to hug my parents goodbye.

Instead my father leaned down and picked up his suitcase, "be safe." And headed out the door.

My mother smiled, "have fun Zelda," and she too left, closing the door behind her.

I stood there, a little disappointed in my parents. I know by now I shouldn't be looking for any attention from them, but it hurts a little when they do that, ignoring me.

Not a lot of kids can say this parents didn't say bye before they went off on a week vacation.

I walked into the kitchen and placed my Iphone on the Ipod dock, shuffling the songs until I found 'Fell Good Drag' by Anberlin. I went on my merry way to make some dinner.

A knock on the door ten minutes later snapped me out of a trance and I went and turned the music down. Placing the Mac & Cheese in the drainer and wiping my hands, I made my way over and opened the door.

My hands went slack and my jaw hung open, "now Zelda, isn't it impolite to stare," the man smirked.

I looked at the man and breathed out, "Sheik."

* * *

The rain was pouring hard now, making it difficult to see what was happening outside the window.

The droplets had a rhythm to it, making a song that could lull anyone to sleep.

I leaned back in the cushiony chair, cradling my hot chocolate as I stared out at the dark sky. I closed my eyes tiredly and listened to the plopping noise from the drizzling downpour. But in the inside I was in a frenzy, my body tense at every and any movement.

Sheik sat down on the lavender couch across from me, taking a large gulp of his drink.

'_He hasn't changed a bit.' _

I regarded him silently, trying not to be too noticeable.

Having copper red eyes that matched Darks in a way (Sheik had a shade or two lighter), and light-caramel skin, Sheik was the definition of good looking. Even though I wasn't a fan of guys with long hair, I could tolerate the light blonde braid that made its way down Sheiks back. But then again, I really tolerated anything Sheik did back then.

I took a small uncomfortable sip and swallowed, "so why are you here Sheik?" I said politely, I didn't want this too get ugly.

He looked around the large room and whistled, "Man! Much bigger than last time I was here."

"Sheik, come on answer my question." My voice had a tint of aggravation to it, I really wanted to know.

He shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by to say hi," he took another gulp, "no big deal."

That was a straight up lie mostly because Dampé, the gate keeper/guard, would never let anyone in that didn't have a card or lived here. This thought disturbed me more, knowing he snuck in without asking me.

I disagreed, "no Sheik you can't just do that. You can't waltz in here uninvited and without tell me first." I didn't like this. Not one bit.

He chuckled and placed his cup on the end table, leaning forward and clasping his hands together, "it's not like I ever popped in before without permission," he winked at me, grinning.

My stomach cat wheeled at what he said and I began to feel small sweat drops on the back of my neck, I needed him to leave _now_.

I sucked in a breath and stood up, "just get out of my house Sheik, I don't want you here." I pointed to the door and prayed that he would listen.

He curved his head, looking at me hard.

"So where are your parents?" He asked, completely ignoring my warning.

I looked around worriedly and licked my lips, "work, they're working and will be home in a couple minutes." I inclined my head to the entrance, "that's why you should go, you know how my parents feel about you." It was true, my mother and father never allowed Sheik into the house because he was a bad influence, and now I was starting too see why.

Sheik snickered once again, the same laugh I once fell head-over-heels for but now despised.

"Oh Zel, always making up lies huh?" He crossed his arms, "Saria told me they went away. For a while." His eyebrows went up and a smile placed his lips.

I opened my mouth and thought quickly, "n-no, she's lying they'll be back." My voice was weak, pathetic.

Sheik shook his head and smirked, "oh princess, when will you _ever _learn?"

Within seconds, Sheik managed to hop over the table and throw me back onto the couch, surprising me. Now straddling me, he leaned in close and grinned. I tried to elbow him but to no avail, he just grabbed my arms and pinned them down.

"Sheik! Stop, get the _fuck _off of me!" I yelled as loud as I could manage, knowing the pouring rain outside would block any sound.

He only grinned wickedly at me and pinned my arms under his knees. Using his free hand, he gently traced a line down my jaw to my collarbone. I bit my lip and whimpered silently.

"Just like old times huh Zel?" I tried my hardest too thrash out at him, to make him stop, but he was much stronger than I.

A knock at the front door and a muffled yell was then heard.

"Zelda! By goddesses _open this door_, my hair is getting wet!"

It was Midna!

Sheik huffed out a breath, clearly aggravated and looked down at me.

"Damn, our little fun is over huh?"

I quickly twisted my arms out of his knees and tried to roll off the couch. But Sheik held tight.

Grasping me and pulling me so close our nose were barely touching, he narrowed his eyes.

"Tell anyone," he scowled, "and I'll friggen have all the fun I want with you whether you like it or not." He pushed me away as if disgusted and stood up.

I stared up at him from the floor, wide-eyed and feeling sick to my stomach. Sheik picked up his car keys and jacket and turned my way. I quickly put my head down, waiting for something to happen.

Seconds later, I felt rough hands grab my chin and yanked my face up to meet Sheiks eyes.

"I'll be back soon Zel," he smirked, "and that's a promise." He winked and placed a harsh kiss on my forehead.

He took the back doorway and was gone just like that.

I sat there waiting for the tears to come.

But they never did.

* * *

The night went by in a colorful blur, making everything seem fuzzy and out of place.

You know those moments when you get up to fast and head starts reeling and spinning, forcing you to sit back down?

That's how I felt all night, like I had to keep blinking away the blurriness and headaches that kept visiting.

Midna invited Ilia and Saria over for a movie night. Part of me wanted to call Malon and tell her what happened tonight, she was the only one that knew the real story of Sheik and I.

I felt so broken inside and started having arguments in my had.

'_Why'd I open the door!'_

'_Goddesses I'm stupid!'_

'_Maybe I should tell someone..'_

'_No! I can't, Sheik was serious about what he said.' _

Eventually I broke down and hit the M button on my phone for Malon.

A ring and a half later, she answered with a sleepy hello.

"Mal?" I tried to keep my voice steady but failed.

"What's wrong Zel?" I heard movement, probably Malon sitting up.

"It's Sheik Mal," I finally lost my even voice, barely able to talk, "he came back."

That's when I broke down.

* * *

Waiting the ten minutes was excruciating.

It felt like years passed before I head the familiar engine of Malons car come rolling down the street.

I kicked out my friends only minutes ago. After the water works began, Saria and Midna came to see what happened. Thank the goddesses Ilia was I the bathroom at the time, I didn't want anybody else looking at me in this state.

I told them a lame excuse, something about missing my parents which they believed and I told them I would see them tomorrow in school.

Now as I looked out the window, I got ready for Malons wrath.

She didn't even knock, didn't even bother with the doorbell. Instead the large glass-stained doors shot open and the red-haired girl came stomping in.

Her red hair matched her fiery personality and since she got interrupted with her sleep, her no-nonsense face only added to her pissy scowl.

It made me kind of regret telling her.

Kind of.

"Zelda Elizabeth-Marie Harkinian!" She bellowed out, looking right at me. I smiled innocently, trying to mellow her down a little.

"This is not a joking matter!" She bit back angrily, her face flaming red. She eventually saw the sadness in my eyes, noticing I was not smiling yet struggling to hold in my tears. Her face sobered up a great deal.

"Oh Zel." She said sadly.

We both hugged each other at the same time, clinging to each other for dear life. She was always there for me, she was always like my sister.

She was my partner in crime, my mother, the girl always getting in trouble.

She was like Batman and I Robin.

Malon was my best friend.

* * *

**When I said naughty part, I didn't mean with Link xD Man am I a troll. **

**And yes it is odd seeing Sheik being the bad guy here but I don't know, I kind of like him better like this. **

**PS- did you guys realize all the quotes kind of have a meaning with the story, just a heads up. **

**S&S! and have a awesome summer!**


	9. Fights

**Sorry for the delay, my boss decided since schools out I should get more days. FML. I will start answering questions next chapter, I kinda feel bad that I have been ignoring all your reviews so sorry about that! **

**I don't own LOZ **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fights **

**I never play the victim, I'd rather be a stalker ~ Rihanna  
**

Eventually Monday rolled up, forcing all students to go back to school and survive another full week of rude teachers, homework up the wall, and test that ran like waterfall.

This week was also when classes switched, indicating I was with Malon for more than half of the day. Three of the four classes actually.

The thought itself settled me greatly, knowing Malon was going to be with me at my desperate hour. Marin and Saria were in my last class so I wasn't alone for the day. Goddess knows I would never make it through the day.

I had to practically beg Malon not to call the HPD (Hylian Police Department) and press charges against Sheik for sexual harassment. In all honesty, I wouldn't really say it was sexual harassment and I tried too explain this to Malon. All I got was a snort and a roll of the eyes.

"If that isn't sexual harassment then strike me with lightning." She growled back, flinging her arms out and tilting her head. Sure enough, no lightning came.

I didn't want this to become a huge deal and have the word leak out around school, Goddess forbid I would never have the strength to show my face around.

"They won't believe you, not enough evidence." I remarked quickly, desperately trying to make her change her mind.

"I don't give a damn! That (insert whole sentence of naughty words here) deserves to go to jail!" She made a fist and placed it on her hip, "I swear by the Goddesses Zel, if he comes near you I will-"

For an innocent-looking girl, Malon sure had a vulgar mouth.

Thankfully enough Malon agreed to keep quiet, making it seem like the world was lifted off of my shoulders. But I didn't get off that quickly. Since that night, Malon has been staying at my house to make sure I was safe, looking at the front door like it might open any second or curiously peeking over my shoulder when I was texting someone.

This all came with a price. A bitter price at that. She has been acting so rude and cruel to others, probably taking out her anger on anybody within a mile radius.

There was a small piece of information I did not share with Malon, mainly because to me, it wasn't all that a big deal. Sheik was always the troubled kid in school. Cutting classes, pulling pranks, the usual.

I vaguely remember my sophomore year when the seniors were getting ready for their prom. Everything in the gym looked great, in place, not a hair off. It was Sheik that decided pulling the fire alarm and creating a huge commotion was a swell idea. In the end, the seniors never got their prom and Sheik was hauled off to the police department.

People kept coming up to me, asking what happened and why Sheik did it all throughout the week. I was embarrassed and angry at what he did but, like all the other reasons, I still stayed with him.

All the students believed he got arrested. That he went to jail with a orange jumpsuit and had to share a cell with killers and rapists. But in retrospect, Sheik was in there for a hour tops and walked out a free man. He always got things handed to him, always had the easy ride compared to others.

His father was the Chief of Police in Hyrule meaning Sheik _never _got in trouble.

So when I said they're wasn't enough evidence, I really meant going to the station and filing Sheik under harassment would be a waste of time. Nobody would cast us a glance if we asked for a audience.

But for now I told Malon to let it be. Holding grudges was something I wasn't fond of.

It was lunchtime now and the café was crowded as always. There were different conversations drifting around, everybody's voices blending together into a wave of sounds. Like every school, there were cliques 'assigned' to every table. It was quit a sight looking around and taking in each one's little group of friends.

Anju and Kafei were practically on their honeymoon across from me so I leaned my head on my right palm, looking to the left and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I watched a pair of football players tossing around the ball, making loud remarks and slapping their knees. I saw the cheerleaders all huddled together and laughing about something the probably wasn't even remotely funny. I looked over some more and saw Dark at a table full of girls, the prep table I concluded. He caught me staring and smirked, waving me over to his table. I politely declined his invite with a wave of my hand and looked too the left some more.

There was the band geeks and next to them the die-hard athletic table. It's mind boggling how often they ran and dedicated themselves to sports.

The book-lovers were clustered together in the corner, too digested in their stories to pay attention. Or eat for that matter.

And that left my table in the dead center of the cafeteria. I really don't have a exact name for our table, we were just, you know, _there_. People constantly came and went, talking to Saria about their problems or joking with the guys. We've had preppy girls come over to discuss make-up with Cremia and Ilia. The athletic members scurrying over to talk to Midna and Mido, using hand motions to discuss their excitement. Shad also had students from the book club sneak over to discuss 'important matters' with him.

Any other day lunch would've gone by in a flash but today was set up differently. Malon had to serve a lunch detention for telling a teacher to 'screw off' so that left me without my partner in crime for the next 10 minutes.

I wasn't in the mood to talk with the others today, too busy thinking about what happened with Sheik. I was still mentally kicking myself for being a moron and actually thinking the man had changed when he went to another school.

I guess I was too caught up in my own little world to see one of the football players hurl it fast to his friends, I also missed Mido yelling my name and saying to duck. When I finally focused on what was happening it was too late, the ball was spiraling towards me, too fast for me to dodge it.

I sucked in a breath and my arms flew up to my face too protect it.

'_Damn this is gonna sting..' _

A loud thump was echoed around the arch-like room. I cracked open one eye, a hand was holding the football just millimeters away from my nose.

I looked up and saw Link spin the football around in his hands before throwing it back to the now dumb folded guys.

"You guys should _really _practice more," he said before turning his attention to me.

I didn't realize until now that the café had gone deathly silent, all eyes focused on us. After a second people started conversing, already forgetting about the whole scene that just took place.

"Than-" I was about to say thank you before Mido came running up.

"Damn!" He shouted, slapping Link on the back that made me slightly wince, "cat-like reflexes or what?"

Link didn't seem impressed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over to Mido.

"Or what." He responded dully before sighing, "playing football in the café is probably one of the most stupidest things I've seen yet."

Mido curled his upper lip "look Link, you had _no _problem with it until dumbass of here almost got hit! Don't blame the guys just because _she _isn't smart enough to move."

'_Damn Mido is mad! And did he just call me a dumbass?" _

Link raised a eyebrow, his face having a trace of anger to it.

"The ass wipes over there can't even throw a pass during _practice _you think it was a smart idea to play in a room full of _people_. And I wouldn't be saying shit Mido, you're one of the fucktards that can't even catch a ball, that why you're _always on the bench. _And don't friggen call her," he pointed a finger to me, "a dumbass when there's a piece of shit standing right in front of me!" Link yelled, his fist balled up and a scowl placed on his lips.

The café was once again dead silent, all eyes glued on the two, just waiting to see what would happen.

Mido stared at Link for a moment before he started laughing and turned away. I really didn't expect that, Mido wasn't the one to loose to oth-

Mido turned back so quickly a gasped escaped my lips. He aimed a punch at Links face but only received air. Link swiftly ducked low and sprang up to deliver a upper cut, connecting it with Midos jaw and having him stumble back.

Mido spat out blood before growling at Link and running towards him, sending them both over the table and onto the ground.

I was sitting in the way of their brawl when they tumbled over the table, about to hit me with brute force. At the last possible second, someone snatched my wrist and ripped me out of my seat before I got pummeled.

Stumbling a little I looked over to see Dark holding my forearm and looking at the fight, a slightly amused look plastered on his face.

I looked back towards the two, now both on their feet and flinging fist around.

"Now _this _is classic!" Dark let go of me and I heard him start to clap, chuckling slightly.

"Dark!" I looked at him worriedly, "this isn't funny, go and stop it!" He held up his hand and shook his head, laughing.

"No way princess, this isn't my forte."

I sneered at him before focusing on the fight, my hands clasped together under my chin. I didn't want Mido to get hurt, he was a good friend of mine and Saria liked him a lot. But at the same time, I hope this was a wake up call for the red-head to loose the constant anger.

Link, on the other hand, was a different story. I wanted him to stop fighting all together and walk over to me so I could first thank him then scold him. A huge part of me wanted him safe, standing next to me instead of butting heads with Mido. It's funny really, I have only known this kid for a couple weeks and already I am like a worried mother, praying to the goddesses that he will be alright.

I clenched my teeth together when Link barely missed a swift kick from Mido, my jaw aching from such pressure. My jaw pain only increased when I saw Saria, small defenseless Saria, walk between the two with a angry face.

"Enough!" Her voice sent all eyes to her and both of the men stopped to look over at her.

"You're in school for goddesses sake! Mido I expected so much more than this!" He voice had a tint of disgust to it. Midos face was sheet white, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

This guy _really _had it bad for her…

"S-Saria! I didn't.. I wasn't… I mean!" He sputtered, shaking his head vigorously.

Saria crossed her arms and side-stepped to the right, now showing non other than the principal of the school.

Oohs and some cusses were heard around the room, many students quickly grabbing their stuff and making a escape to the hallways. Nobody wanted to be caught in the middle of this predicament, especially with principle Demise.

I stayed standing there, my feet planted to the floor. It didn't matter though, my mind was telling me to stay, to help Link not get in trouble.

Funny how I was trying to help the man.

Principal Demise was not one to mess with. At a first glance anybody would think he was a general or a body builder, anything but a _principal_. Having red (and a hint of orange) hair that wove its way down to his shoulders and a constant scowl etched onto his face. If that wasn't odd enough, principal Demise also had the body of a fighter…. Not that I was looking or anything.

But really, the first time I showed my parents who the principal was, they gave me skeptical looks until I had to formally introduce them.

The only reason principal Demise took up this job was mainly because he wanted to bend kids the right way _before _they did anything stupid when they grew up. A lot of kids feared the man as predicted and even some parents winced under his gaze.

"WHAT," his rough voice boomed, "is going on here!"

I looked around slowly at the remaining students.

Link was standing there, expression void. Mido was still giving Saria the puppy-dog face, and Shad, of all people, was leaning against the wall with a sly smile. I frowned at him, giving him a questioning look.

Not receiving any explanation, principal Demise narrowed his fiery red eyes, "that's it! Everybody in my office! NOW!" He didn't wait for us, instead already trekking off.

Mido started backing away slowly, trying to make a silent escape.

"Mido!" Sarias small voice called out, "you know principal Demise will find you if you leave." She then turned to me with a solemn look, "sorry Zel, you have to come too."

'_What!'_

"But I didn't do anything! I mean-"

"Oh of course you didn't, miss goody-two-shoes _never _does." Mido sneered at me.

I opened my mouth to save myself but Links voice cut in.

"Shut it Mido."

"Yeah Mido, you already did enough damage for one day," Saria added, "come on we don't want the principal waiting."

She took Midos hand and walked towards the office, Shad in tow.

I pursed my lips and walked up to Link, eyes looking to the ground.

"Uh.. Link?" He looked over towards me, sapphire eyes boring into mine.

I fidgeted with my fingers, pulling at my ring my mother gave me for my fourteenth birthday, "thanks, really."

He didn't respond right away, instead looking at me with an indecipherable expression. It reminded me of those small glass-eyed dolls that gave every child nightmares. The way he didn't talk and used his eyes for a conversation. But Link didn't give children nightmares, quite the opposite in fact.

I swallowed before forcing a smile, the least I could do was be nice right? I mean the kid saved me from a fist full of football.

"No problem," his voice surprised me, the lightness of it, "now come on, we really don't want to piss off the principal anymore."

I smiled up at him and began advancing towards the café's double doors, staying close to Links side.

"Is Mido really that bad at football?" I inquired, looking up at him. It always caught me off guard of how tall Link is, about a head taller really.

"Lets just say the bench is his best friend," Links voice, surprisingly, had a touch of humor to it.

I smiled and looked ahead, happy that he wasn't angry with me.

"So this principal," Link inquired, "I'm not gonna like him huh?"

I arched a brow and tilted my head, "no," I couldn't think of any tips to help Link. Being a suck-up didn't work in the least, remembering what happened to the freshmen Tatl a while back. The girl was always a teachers pet but principal Demise didn't care. In the end, Tatl got a detention, and her suck-up days came to an end.

"But don't worry," I quickly said, "I'll tell him you were only helping me!" At this point I didn't care that Link was giving me a odd look or that my face was burning with embarrassment. I would not sit by and let Link get in trouble for something he didn't start.

He cleared his throat, "I'd think it would be best to not speak, I'd hate to see you get in trouble too."

'_Did he really say that! Link?' _

We were only a few feet away from the office doors but I wasn't going to loose this argument, "you didn't do anything either Link and I will _not _stay quite when I know you didn't do anything."

He opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, "and I'm not listening to what you say, I'm getting you out of here as a free man."

He looked at me then and noticed my stern eyes, my tight frown, and knew I wasn't going to budge.

"Fine but don't be throwing yourself under the bus, understand?"

"Completely."

The door opened for us before we had a chance to grab the handle, the secretary was standing there with a smile despite the situation.

"Come in come in!" She chirped, ushering us in.

We stepped into the office, seeing Mido, Saria, and Shad already there.

"Alright good, now you," he pointed a stern finger towards me, "tell me what happened."

'_Oh goddesses why me?' _

"Um well-"

The doors behind me creaked open, reveling the intruder.

"Yo principal!" Darks voice was heard, "here's a short story okay."

He cleared his throat and prepared for his speech. Spotting Dark, principal Demise sighed and placed his head on his palm.

There was only one person in this school that could stand up and face Demise and that was Dark. The man practically lived in the principal office, everyday it seemed he got accused for doing something wrong. After a while I guess principal Demise just put up with Darks ways and the two of them would often sit in his office and watch TV. I was hoping Dark would take my side and help Link get out of any trouble, anything Dark said at this point would make principal Demise believe him. It was that or Demise just agreed to get Dark to leave faster.

"This girl here," he looked to me, "is sitting, eating lunch like a good girl, THEN!" His voice rose, "BAM a football almost nails her in that little pretty face but," Dark wagged his index finger, "this man grabs the ball, which was pretty awesome by the way," He looked over to Link.

Principal Demise shook his head, his eyes narrowed in a 'man you're stupid' look.

"Along came the red- head," Dark began, ignoring Midos 'hey!', "and like the color of his hair, the man is ang_ry_! He starts calling Link names and threatening to hurt Zelda-"

"WHAT!" Mido shouted out.

"Okay okay that part wasn't true but to end this beautiful story, Mido really was the one who started the fight." Dark merely shrugged good-naturally.

Principal Demise straightened upright and looked at all of us, eyeing for any doubtful expressions.

"Is this true Saria and Shad?" He looked towards the two, a questioning look played on his face.

Shad nodded while Saria looked at Mido sadly before she too nodded.

Principal Demise sighed again before looking to Link and I, "you two are free to go, and you," he looked over at Dark, "if it wasn't for your… great explanation… I wouldn't have found out that fast." Principal Demise said, trying to fish a complement for Dark.

I didn't matter though, Dark gave a triumph smile and close his eyes, "why think you, I try to help my superiors in any way that I can."

"Sure," principal Demise said, doubtfully, "Now you three may go." He brushed his finger our way, silently ushering us out.

In the hall way, Dark spun on his heels to face us, "if I wasn't there, by goddesses lets not even _think _about that!" He smirked before turning to leave, "you two can thank me later."

I let out a sigh and smiled, turning to Link I saw he too was giving Dark a shake of the head.

"See I told you I would get you out of trouble," I smiled up at him.

He met my eyes and shook his head before softly poking me on my forehead, "I guess I have to thank you huh?"

My face burned from his touch and I quickly looked away, nodding.

"That you do."

He chuckled slightly and I shot my head up, eyes wide.

'_Did Link just _laugh_?'_

I liked the way he laughed, even though it was really a chuckle no more. It sounded like gold spilling out, the way his deep voice had a purr to it. Something snapped inside of me then, making me want to hear his laugh once more.

'_I'd give anything to hear that sound again.' _

He looked over to me and nodded his head towards the hallway in front of us, "come on, we need to get to class."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any more drama. I had to retell the story to Marin last class because she wasn't at the same lunch as I. Saria still did not return even when there was ten minutes left of class which got me nervous.

Sarias was a good student, there was no way she got into this mess and was in trouble right?

When the final bell rang, I quickly stood up and walked towards the classroom door. Waving bye to Marin, I took a detour to the café to buy something out of the vending machine since I never got to finish my lunch.

I walked into the café which was now empty, all students getting into their cars and the staff gone by now.

Walking to the other side of the room where the vending machines were, I was half way there when a voice called out.

"Hey!" I froze in my tracks and clenched my fist, slowly turning around. My heart was doing a million a minute and my stomach kept flip flopping with anxiety.

Sheik was here. Here. Sheik!

He had a smug look on his face, a victory smirk placed on his lips. He started making his way over, hands in his pocket and his head tilted somewhat.

I kept telling myself to get out of there, to run, but my mind wouldn't comprehend my silent pleas.

This had to be my imagination! Sheik couldn't possibly be here!

But he was and I realized too late, by then he was only inches away from me.

"Sheik?" My voice quivered, "what are you- what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, that damn smirk still place on his face, "just wanted to see you, already missing ya."

I held back my disgusted look and clenched my car keys, thankful I had pulled them out.

"Oh well I- um…"

"Come on Zel," he took a step forward, "not happy to see me."

It wasn't a question, Sheik knew I never wanted to see him again and yet, he still kept coming back.

I sighed tiredly, "Sheik please leave me alone, _please_."

He placed a finger under my chin. By instincts I stepped back but he held tight, his fingers now gripping harshly.

"You think I'm stupid huh?" his voice changed, anger creeping in it. I looked up at him and say his ruby eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You think I'm a moron? You think I don't have people in this school telling me you're already moving on with some other guy?" He voice was rising slightly, making me wince and trying to pull away, but still Sheik held tight.

"I don't understand Sheik, stop it!"

He gave me a humorless laugh and shook his head, "I heard you and some blonde kid are already together," he smirked, "are you that much of a slut Zelda?"

My jaw went slack and I finally realized he meant Link!

"No! no Sheik we-"

"Shut up!" He bellowed out.

I clamped my mouth shut and stared into his eyes, scared out of my mind.

Sheik huffed out and closed his eyes, looking aggravated at me.

"You said we were taking a _break_," he spat the last words, "not screwing other people. There's a huge difference, are you that quick to get into someone else's pants?"

"Stop it! You're wrong Shriek, Link and I are only friends!" I realized my mistake a second too late and I sealed my mouth shut once more.

"Link? That's the kids name?" Sheik smirked, "interesting."

"SHEIK!" A feminine voice yelled out behind Sheik.

We both looked to see Malon with a death look on her usual happy face.

Sheik sighed once more before letting go of my chin and looked over towards Malon. "Malon," he said dully, almost bitterly, "what a _great _surprise."

"Great surprise my ass!" Malon chewed out, "get away from Zelda or I swear by the goddesses you'll regret it."

Sheik knew what that meant. Malons uncle and father were both big time lawyers that would not hesitate to sue Sheik for everything he has, especially since Malons father knew about the astray relationship Sheik and I once shared.

He glared at Malon before shoving his hands back into his pockets and walking towards the back exist. He turned towards me, "you tell your little boyfriend to stay away from you or _I will_." He growled the last part.

I wanted to tell him Link wasn't mine, that we weren't going out but something held me back. I needed to let Sheik know I wasn't with him anymore and I never will be and hopefully this casted a light into his eyes. It was wrong though, to play Link this way without him knowing and I felt guilty.

Malon came up behind me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder but I wasn't paying attention to her, instead I was looking to the right were another hallway adjoined the café.

Mido was standing there, a satisfied expression on his face before turning around and leaving.

* * *

I got home around eight that night, exhausted out of my mind.

After the little stunt with Sheik, Malon and I went out to eat and invited some other girls to go to the movies. It helped a lot by taking my mind off of what happened.

Sheik, he came to my school. Why? Why would go to such an extent to tell me what to do.

And Mido. Was he the one that told Sheik Link and I were supposedly together? I just don't understand why though, I had never done anything wrong to Mido. I wasn't the one that got him in trouble today, that was all Darks doing.

I didn't want to go to sleep tonight even though my eyes were drooping with each passing second. Malon originally was going to stay over for the night but her mother called at the last moment, begging Malon to return home to watch her younger sister. So I was alone tonight which made me feel uneasy knowing Sheik was out there.

I locked all the doors and windows before heading upstairs, nearly tripping on each step from lack of concentration.

Twenty minutes later I laid my head on my pillow, sighing greatly.

I just wanted to go to bed, I just wanted to escape from all the drama and problems for a couple hours.

And I did.

But I did not escape the complications in the least

* * *

_The path I choose was indeed a good choice. There stood two guards but I knew by the stiff posture and odd weapons they were not Hylian soldiers. All the better. _

_I sneaked behind them, remembering what Impa, my mentor, told me countless times: the key to kill is silent. _

_I didn't hesitate and went in for the kill, leaving the two bodies by the side of the road for a passerby to notice them much later, by then I'll be long gone. _

_It was days like these I remembered that fateful day when I had to leave behind my brother in order to protect him. I knew he would be safe with all the guards that surrounded him but I hated leaving him behind. _

_Despite Impas constant warnings, I would sometimes check in on him without her knowing. Whether I was in the crowd when he was giving a speech or hiding in the forest when he traveled, a part of me knew I couldn't leave him for good. _

_I glanced towards the setting sun and started my long journey back to Gerudo Valley where I've been hiding for the past nine years now. _

_Impa had been discussing my future frequently, saying I could not always hid in fear (even though I was _far _from afraid) and said the best way to hide is right in the open. I doubted that mainly because I wasn't ready to go back to Castletown and face my brother. Sure checking in on him was helpful but constantly seeing him would tear my heart in two. _

_But Impa made up her mind and before long she signed off the papers for me to go to the Gerudos School for Learning and Training. I only stayed there for a couple years no more before she placed me in Castletowns very own high school. _

_Perhaps it was best to start a new life here, away from danger, away from the forest and sandy dunes I have become fond of. _

_Everything was fine the first day until I saw _her.

_She was here at this school _too_! _

_This was not good, far from it even When I reported this to Impa she merely brushed it off but told me never to associate with her. Never. _

_I tried but failed to listen because the very next day we had a run in._

_When I unintentionally took her locker. _

* * *

It was the end of the week now and things couldn't have gone better. Ever since that fight in the café, I haven't spotted Link or Mido anywhere in school. Which was hard considering I shared lockers with Link and often saw him between classes.

I also didn't see Sheik for the past couple days which made my day a little brighter. Perhaps Malons threat made him lay off and stop coming after me.

Thankfully enough, my parents were too return home in a couple days which helped me greatly. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore and hide in the bathroom every time the doorbell rung. Poor delivery man almost had a heart attack when I answered the door with a baseball bat.

I closed my binder and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the TV.

The prince was giving a speech for a new law about something for the ecosystem. Truthfully I wasn't paying attention in the slightest but nothing else was on so here I was, watching the good ol' news.

The prince was young maybe nineteen or early twenties but had a build from constant workouts. He wasn't the type to cower when Hyrule was on the brink of war (we really haven't been in a war in ages), instead he trained himself to become a solder, too be able to fight for his people.

It may be because of his late family or his still missing brother that everybody has all but given up on. But the prince- what was his name.. it had been years since anybody has called him by his first name- wanted Hyrule strong, he didn't want any other families loosing their children or spouses.

The camera zoomed in on him more clearly, showing his features and stern expression. Goddess only knows when he ever smiled anymore.

I tilted my head and studied him closely.

'_He looks familiar in a way…'_

He had light brown hair with scorching blue eyes that constantly held both anger and sadness from his troubled past. His skin had a bronze color to it, not too dark though, and his eyes were narrowed scanning the crowd as if he was searching for someone.

I leaned forward and looked at him some more, studying his appearance and the sound of his voice. Why was this man familiar?

At that moment my cell phone went off, startling me from my thoughts. A message was waiting for me as I unlocked it and noticed it was Lulu.

_Wanna hang?_

I looked back up at the TV and saw the prince was long gone, the crowd now dispersing. I looked back at my phone and typed back _yeah_.

* * *

**On one big note, someone asked me what the parts in italics are. They're somebody's past, like Zelda is seeing what happened to a certain someone's life. But this only happens when she is sleeping. **

**Sorry if there was a lot of cussing in this chapter. I myself didn't like it a lot but seriously-two guys fighting and yelling at each other, there's bound to be some naughty words. **

**That's it for now! please R&R and I should post the next chapter in a few days... Unless my boss gives me more hours... **


	10. Beaches and Surprises

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chappy! I hope it's long enough because I felt like the past have been rather short. I don't like short. **

**I don't own LOZ **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beaches and Surprises**

**The greatest evil is physical pain. ~ Saint Augustine **

My mind has been in the gutter for the last couple of days. It was probably because of the huge assignment Professor Horwell laid onto us in our zoology class (which to me, is a mega waste of a class). Somewhere deep inside of me I really knew the main cause for my distressed mind was the absence of Link. I hated myself with a burning passion when my mind went adrift thinking about the blue-eyed boy. Did I not learn from the past to never trust guys?

But alas, it did unease me greatly knowing he hasn't been in school for the past week and a half! It seemed like he all but dispersed into thin air.

It was that day when we had to go to the principals office that I had last set my eyes upon him. Did he get in trouble? Were his parents angry with him? It just didn't seem fair that he would be blamed for something he didn't do.

It was to the point that I ask several people where Link lived to check in on him and make sure he was alright or even _alive_! However it didn't surprise me in the least when each individual I questioned had no answer for where he lived.

A cough behind me pulled me back to reality, realizing I was still in Professor Syrups class. I hardly knew what was happening as I struggled to keep my thoughts on the back burner.

Professor Syrup was quite a sight through some eyes. She had unruly green hair and sickly-yellow skin that made me concern for her health. The lady also had a ungodly-like size of a 'beauty mark' on her chin that reminded me of a witch. If that didn't top off my suspicions, perhaps it was the class she taught, chemicals and potion class.

I leaned my elbows on my desk and cradled my head, sucking on my lower lip.

'_What a drag of a day, no I take that back, what a drag of a _week_!'_

If it wasn't bad enough Link was M.I.A, Malon has also been out of the picture as well. Her distant cousin Ingo was getting married in Eastern Hills, a far off place I never even heard of.

I was instantly relived when she called me and said she would be back in time for Millies party.

The final bell rang, signaling for all students depart for the week. Thankfully I didn't get any unexpected run ins with a certain blond-hair, red eye boy.

I took my time in returning home, not in any rush to be greeted with silence. I avoided returning home a lot now.

Call me crazy but I swear by Nayrus name that place was haunted, every time I went there it seemed like bad luck followed me.

It was later that night that Malon called me to catch up on what was happening at school and, most importantly, how I was handling by myself. Truth be told, I really did love how Malon constantly worried about me and always barged into my life. It made me feel like I was never alone even when I really was. A lot of my girl-friends like Midna and Ilia didn't understand how I could tolerate Malon always interfering with my life but I absolutely loved it. Without Malon, I would never be able to make my own decisions. I know that sounded sad but it was partially true, I let people walk all over me when I was alone.

Now as I was sitting on top of my kitchen counter eating chips and talking with Mal, I could now understand why I always kept her with me since grade school.

"Yeah so Ingo tripped and landed flat on has face after the reception! I was dying laughing." Malon prattled on, voice quivering with giggles.

I smirked and picked at the lint on my sock while cradling my cell phone between my head and shoulder.

"Poor Ingo even when it's his big day, he still gets the crappy end of the stick." I popped another chip into my mouth before leaning against the wall.

"Tell me about it," Malon murmured, "so your ready for Millies birthday party?"

I scrunched up my nose in disagreement even though Malon couldn't see it, "eh I don't know Mal, seems like any other party." I knew that was a complete and utter falsification but I couldn't help it, I really had no desire in going to Millies 18th birthday party.

"Are you on some drug? Of course the party's going to be big!" Malon exclaimed, "I bet a TV station will be there, hmm do you think I should get my hair done before we go I don't want to look bad on the tube."

"Well I don't think that will be necessary-"

"Perhaps I should get a mani-pedi done too? I really need to get a tan before we go, I would look so deathly pale on TV that would look disgusting." Malon kept babbling on, unaware of my protest.

What is this girl talking about? Getting a tan _before _she goes to the beach, that's probably the most craziest thing that redhead conjured up!

"Mal you're fine, there wont be any TV stations there so you don't have to tan or do the other stuff."

I head Malons voice hum over the receiver, "hmm I guess you're right, but if there is a TV station there and I look like dog doo doo then I'm holding this against you for ever and ever."

"Sure Mal."

"Well just be ready tomorrow okay, I'm picking you up around 10 AM and I don't want to be late, there's bound to be a lot of food there!" Malons voice roased with excitement when she commented on the food.

"Okay fine, but I'm only going because you're making me, understand?"

I heard her chuckle, "or because you want to see a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair."

Before I could yell at Malon, she already hung up.

* * *

I fished around in the refrigerator and decided on whether or not I wanted to bring some food and beverages.

I 'hmmed' and placed my hand on my hip before shaking my head. Millie was probably going to have a lot of food there, not point in bringing extra weight.

I closed the fridge and stretched my hands far above my head, bending my back slightly. I just didn't understand why my whole body ached today, I really thought I slept well last night.

I walked to the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror, looking for any last minute preparations or do-over's.

I curled my hair today and slipped a white with purple polka-dot flower on the left side next to my ear. I replaced my (still) missing necklace with a small gold key that belonged to my grandmother. Sure it wasn't as nice as my other necklace but it would do for the moment.

For now, I wore a strapless white top that had a small gold and green rhinestone shape flower in the middle and baby blue shorts to accompany with it. Despite Malons protest, I wore white sandals. No way was I wearing heels in the sand no matter what Malon said.

I did a small once-over, secretly pleased at how my clothes clung to my body, making my hips (and yes my chest) have a slight curve to it.

A car horn outside caught my attention and I walked over to the window to spot Malon in her car.

I grabbed my beach bag, cell phone and my glasses before slipping out the door and locking it. Once in the car I turned to see Malon grinning at me, baring her pearly whites.

"Well well look who got all dressed up for Link?"

My cheeks burned at the statement, "Mal! No."

She fake pouted, "come on Zel I can so see him looking at you 24/7! The boy wants you back so it's not unrequited love!"

"Mal you're reprehensible and you don't care what you speak." I stated dully.

She merely shrugged before getting onto the main road, "someone has to be in the friendship."

I dropped the subject all together and instead focused on what was going to happen at the beach.

There was most definitely going to be a good amount of people there from my school which I was really not in the mood for. I already had to bear them for six hours, why would I want to see them for a couple hours more.

I turned to speak to Malon, taking notice at what she was wearing simultaneously. She wore a deep yellow halter top fit with a white skirt and yellow flip flops. Her belt had a M engraved on it and, although it had a country style to her outfit, the whole thing fitted her well.

"I like your belt Mal, get it from the wedding?"

She instantly brightened up, "Yup! Ingo and Maya gave them out after the wedding."

I nodded, "aren't the guest suppose to give the newlyweds a gift, not the other way around?"

She shrugged, still beaming because someone notice her belt already, "don't know and don't care! I'm just happy I got a new accessory!"

* * *

We arrived at Lake Hylia a little around 10:30 AM. Already the sun was scorching, forcing Malon to put up the windows and crank the A.C. We hopped out of the car and starting gathering our rightful beach equipment.

Once I finished, I leaned against the car to wait for Malon who was at the moment having trouble with her beach chair.

"Need help?"

She grunted before speaking, "nah I'm good, this dang chair is just pulling at my leg." She thought about what she said and started giggling, "get it! 'pulling at my leg' as in it's a chair and it has legs!"

I gave her a crazy look, not quite catching her so-called 'funny joke.'

"Mal, you're crazy."

"But like really! A chair with legs…" She tried to explain but to no avail.

I shook my head and looked over towards the beach.

Even though it's called Lake Hylia, there is absolutely no trace of a lake in that ocean. In our history textbook though, it explains how once it really was a basin and in fact Zoras resided here. Hard to believe considering how large the bank is now. I guess after many years, the waters forceful tide crumpled the walls that surrounded it. Not that anybody was complaining, now it was a open pass way for boats and travelers to enter much more easily.

I looked over and up to the sun momentarily before looking away, not wanting to hurt my eyes even though I was wearing sunglasses. Another odd thing about Lake Hylia was how it was always sunny and warm here. It may be at a freezing temperature back in Castletown but that meant nothing here. It was always blazing with heat and the humidity was always at its highest.

"Come on Mal I'm not getting any younger."

Malon appeared next to me, now holding the chair and her bag.

"Oh please Zel, you're one of the youngest in our class."

Also another fact, I was still 17 while most of my classmates were 18, some were even 19!

I started the trip down to the party, "come on come on, don't wanna be late!"

"Aw does someone want to see Link?" Malon said in a flirtatious way, now matching my pace.

I side glanced at her, not taking the bait, "nope, just want the food."

Malon huffed, "oh sure."

We reached the cream-colored sand and instantly I jumped, racing to put my sandals back on.

"Hot hot hot!" Malon cried out next to me.

"No kidding right!" I was practically hopping around trying to fight my sandals on, not caring that I looked like a child.

Malon looked over and grinned, "oh not that but THAT!"

She grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the outskirts of the water, where all our friends were.

"What are you talking ab-"

Link was there without a shirt on. Link. No shirt. DAMN. I looked away and ignored my hot cheeks.

'_I mean wow look at that ocean….'_

"The ocean? Oh I know it looks pretty." I struggles to say without giving myself away.

Malon rolled her eyes, "oh please girl you were eyeing him up, don't lie."

I smiled at her innocently, "what ever do you mean Mal?"

She raised one eyebrow before smirking and turning towards the beach, "hey Link!"

'_I hate you Malon.'_

"Stop!" I pushed her hard, ending with her on the soft sand and laughing hard.

I placed both hands on my hips and leaned down towards her, "I hate you," I whispered violently.

She was still laughing obnoxiously when I casted a look over to my left, noticing Link was staring at us with a confused look etched on his face.

I looked away quickly and grabbed Malons elbow, tugging her back to her feet.

She was still giggling madly while I collected her stuff off the ground.

"Come on you psycho." I muttered over my shoulder to her as I made my way to the party.

She skipped right past me, smiling like a eight year old, "thanks for holding my stuff Zel!" She responded before running off.

"Hey wait!" I shouted after her but to no account. She was already hopping around Saria and Millie, eagerly telling them about what just happened.

I growled to myself and walked- or hobbled considering the heavy load- towards the gathering.

"That no good, crazy little son of a-"

"You okay?" I looked up and saw Link walking over towards me, still shirtless might I add. I kept my eyes on his face and only his face, not once halting my pace.

"Dandy," I gritted out and re-gripped Malons chair.

"Here let me grab that," Link said and before I could stop him, he was already taking Malons chair and bag from my hands.

"Oh um thanks," I stuttered out, rubbing my red mark hands that the chair caused.

We started walking to the ocean line once more before I spoke up.

"I didn't know you knew Millie?" I thought about what I said and almost grumbled out loud.

'_Wow Zel, make it look like you're a overprotected girlfriend much?'_

Wait did I say girlfriend?

Link didn't think anything of it and responded nonchalantly, "yeah we're in the same class."

"Nice," Nice? Really…

We finally reached the others, which in this case, about fifty or so people.

Millie asked her father to close off part of the beach so she could hold her party here. It didn't seem likely that would happen but it came true. Maybe because Millies family was one of the richest in Hyrule or because her father was one of the councilmen for Hyrule. Who knows, I'm just happy I get to go to the beach. And eat.

I also knew Millie since before I could walk since both of our fathers, at the time, were both partners in the business incorporations. Most of my days were either at Millies house or her traveling over to mine for years. It was up until her father got into politics that Millie stopped coming over. Still, we both kept our friendship strong over the years even though we both have different people to hang out with.

"Zelda!" Millie shouted over the music before running over towards me.

I smiled and dropped my stuff before Millie flung herself at me. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balanced and laughed out, equally happy seeing her.

"Mill! How was Sunken City?" Millie had recently went on a month trip to Sunken City with her parents. I really did miss her when she wasn't around in school.

"Awesome! It was like a sauna there!" She chirped before letting go of me and backing away.

I looked at her and noticed her little make over. Millie was wearing a short whit sun dress and high heels (don't ask why) with her hair half up. She had light blue eyes and a nice toned skin with a sharp nose and small lips. She was a petite girl that was always cheery despite coming from such a wealthy family. One would think she would be stuck up but that was quite the opposite.

"Well I'm glad you're back, I was stuck with Malon the whole time," I said jokingly.

"Hey!" Malon came marching up and narrowed her eyes, "you should be lucky to even grace my presence!"

I mocked bowed and feigned a look of hurt, "you're right Malon, you're like the Goddess herself."

She crossed her arms and looked up, "you got that right."

Millie crawled in between us and smiled at me, "but I'm still better."

"You little!" Malon glared.

Millie ran off with Malon trailing behind. I laughed at their childishness and grabbed my belongings, starting off to the pile of presents that bombarded the table.

Reaching inside my bag I pulled out my present and placed in gingerly on the table.

'_I hope Mill will like it.'_

I turned back and spotted Saria and Midna with Malon who now stopped chasing Millie.

Walking up to them I heard them laughing at what Malon said. Good goddess what if Malon is talking about the incident with Link?

"… and I said pulling at my leg! Get it as in a chair with legs!" Malon was saying while Midna was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and Saria giggled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Mal come on, that was like twenty minutes ago!"

"And it will be funny twenty years from now!" Malon countered.

"Sure what ever helps-"

"And lookie here," Malon looked over my shoulder. I turned around and spotted Link standing a few feet away talking with Mido.

Mido.

That little-

"Go talk to him!" Malon said happily.

"No thanks Mal." I wasn't in the mood to talk with Link and that _traitor_!

I have no proof that it was in fact Mido that told Sheik but I had a feeling that little…stupid head… told on me!

"Someone shy," Malon fake pouted and started tugging me towards the two guys, "come on!"

"No really Mal I don't wan-"

"Aw Zel, you'll never get his attention by hiding!"

I twisted my arm out of her grip and took a step back, "not right now Mal."

She gave me a confused look, "okay?" Before she took a look over at the two.

She looked back at me, "is it because of Mido because I can kick his-"

"No I just want to go for a swim!" I said quickly before speed walking over to the spot Malon and I had our towels and umbrella. I noticed Midna, Saria, Millie and a few others also sloppily threw their stuff over here.

I proceeded to dig around my bag and came up with my sun glasses holder. I was not in the mood to ruin my new sunglasses with sand or someone stepping on them. I just bought them and they were much too expensive.

Placing them in there and putting it back in my bag, I saw Malon come into my line of vision.

"Something wrong Zel?" she knelt down and cocked her head.

I shook my head and smiled, "I wanna go for a swim, the sun is killing me."

She smiled, "if it's killing you then what do you think it's doing to me!" She grabbed her red hair and shook it, glaring at it evilly.

I laughed and got up, turning towards the water.

I looked over to Malon, "you gonna come with me?"

She nodded and got up, "hell yes, this sun is really getting to me now." She whined. I flickered her nose and started taking out the flower that still occupied my hair.

"No whining Mal," I said jokingly.

"Ow!" She yelped and grabbed her nose.

I placed my flower on my towel and stared at Malon, "ready?"

"Yup!" She said eagerly, already forgetting about her nose. She proceeded taking off her shirt and skirt, all the while fussing because her shirt was stuck to her belt.

I looked behind me and saw everybody talking and dancing to the music, some, meaning the guys, were even watching Malon undress.

'_Nobody's swimming, how droll. And now we have a audience while we strip.'_ I thought bitterly, _'great.'_

Malon placed her clothes next to her bag and looked at me, "come on Zel get undressed!"

I huffed out, "maybe if they weren't looking!" I thrusted my thumb over my shoulder, indicating the guys.

Malon looked over my her shoulder before smirking and looking back to me, "so put on a show girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Mal stop, you're acting like-"

"I'm acting rational, they want to watch something they can't get." She bumped my hip, "come on Zel, do something un-Zelda like!"

'_Un-Zelda like? Hmmm…'_

I turned around and faced the guys before grabbing the edge of my shirt and taking it off, slowly might I add. I heard Malon laughing her butt of but I took no notice, this was much too fun.

I grabbed my shorts and pulled them down, doing a little dance with my hips to get them off. At long last I kicked off my sandals before turning back to the water, placing my hands on my hips.

Malon was practically crying at this point and placed her head on my shoulder.

"HA! ZEL!" She choked out, "you're awesome."

I smiled at her, happy that I wasn't blushing like a mad woman.

I took note of her bathing suit then. She was wearing a orange bathing suit set with little ruffles around the top of her bottoms. A small cursive M took up the left side of her top.

"I like your bathing suit Mal." I said cheerfully.

She winked at me, "loving yours too Zel."

I looked down at mine, actually taking notice at what I was wearing.

I had on a white strapless top that had a small triforce engraved in the middle. It had gold rhinestones on it and at the end of every side, one rhinestone that matched the color of the goddesses. A blue rhinestone on the lower left, a green one on the lower right and a red rhinestone at the top. I hope it wasn't too much but in the end I fell in love with the way it looked.

I also sported a white and yellow stripped bottoms that were tied into a bow on both sides.

I looked up and back to Mal, "thanks!"

She grinned, "the goddesses much be so proud of you," she said before flicking the triforce.

I elbowed her before walking to the shore line.

Touching the water, I instantly retreated. "Man that is like icicles."

Mal took a step in and shuddered.

"Yuk, cold."

I nodded and wiped my forehead which was now layered with sweat, "well I can't be in the heat anymore."

Malon nodded before looking over her shoulder and gasping, moving to her right a little

I looked at her questionably, "what's wrong Mal- GODDESSES!"

I was picked up by the waist and thrown into the freezing cold water, going underwater momentarily. I broke through the surface and sputtered out the unwanted water that was in my mouth. Looking over I saw Malon at the shore laughing and clutching her stomach before I looked to my left and saw Mikau grinning cheekily at me.

"MIKAU!" I yelled before splashing him. He put his arm up to block the water before laughing like crazy.

"HA! Oh Zel you should of seen your face!" He laughed hard before placing a shock look on his face.

I fake pouted before swimming on my back, kicking water at Mikau with my legs.

"I don't like you anymore." I stated, still swimming away. He laughed before going on his back and swimming next to me.

"Really now?" He chuckled.

I huffed out and looked up at the sun, "really really."

He sobered up and looked over at me, "come on Zel it was a joke."

I smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see you look guilty. It worked." I teased back.

He stuck his tongue out in response.

"What a childish move." I played back.

He shrugged and looked at the shore, still swimming on his back. "There's something I need to tell you Zel."

"Huh?" I looked over to him.

Mikau looked over at me, "it's pretty obvious, Link likes you." He stated plainly, yet his eyes had a intensity to them.

My cheeks burned up immediately and I looked away and towards the beach. I could see Malon and Ralis talking at the shore of the water, both having their backs to us.

I didn't spot Link anywhere in the large group and wondered if he went to the restroom.

"W-What do you mean?" I looked back to Mikau and stopped swimming on my back, now floating.

Mikau mimicked my move and grinned, "I needed to get you alone so I could tell you that he likes you Zel!"

I looked away and bit my lip, "no he doesn't Mik."

He rolled his eyes, "oh please don't be a dummy Zelda." I looked back at him when he said my full name, he never said my whole name unless he was serious or mad.

"Well I-"

"Zel!" I looked over and saw Malon, Midna and Millie trudging in the water towards us.

Mikau sighed next to me, "Zel really, I know he likes you." He looked over at the girls before quickly looking at me, "be nice to him, he thinks you don't like him because of your attitude."

I felt a spark of something flicker inside me. What was it? Guilt? I really did feel guilty at what Mikau said and really hoped that what he just said was not true. Link thought I hated him? But I really didn't! I was always joking around couldn't he tell!

I gave a small sigh before smiling at Mikau, "I'll try Mik. I'll find him soon."

He took that as an apology and smirked, "there ya go Zel," before splashing me full in the face, most of it getting in my mouth.

"MIKAU!" I shouted after him as he swam away.

* * *

I didn't stumble out of the water until much later and already I was in need of a nap. With the sun blaring down on me and exercising my legs in the water, I wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

I got to Malons blanket and laid down on my stomach, relived that she brought the umbrella too.

I heard the distant crashing of the waves on the rocks to my left and a cry from a seagull. The laughter of all my friends were filing up the air from the ocean. After Malon and Millie came in to join me, almost everybody came trampling in too. I still didn't see Link in the large crowd and kept scanning the beach in hopes of spotting him. My mind kept getting preoccupied though what with everybody playing football and volleyball in the water that I soon forgot about looking for him.

That sparked another guilty conscious gnawing at my stomach. I should have looked for him harder or even got out of the water to go look for him. Did I not listen to Mikau? I mean really, the kid liked me and here I am, laying on my stomach and falling asleep.

I forced myself onto my elbows and looked to my right, seeing scatters of people talking, the large stereo blasting music and the table full of food that was nearly gone. No Link though…

I got up and scanned once more before coming up empty handed. Sighing in defeat, I grabbed a silk white mini skirt that I brought along and put it on. I turned towards the rocks which was the opposite side of the party and began walking.

"Zel!" I heard Malon yell.

I looked over and saw her on Taels shoulders, in the midst of a cucco-fight.

I waved her away and smiled, "I'm just going for a little walk."

She nodded, still looking a little uneasy before Saria who was on Midos shoulders ambushed her. I wasn't surprised when Malon easily countered and threw Saria into the water.

I kept walking until an idea struck me. Turning around quickly I walked towards the crowded party and dodge everybody. Finally getting to the other side I took a long look around and spotted Link!

'_Finally!' _

My excitement dropped a lot when I saw Romani and Veran were with him. I put my chin up and balled my fist, making my way over to the trio.

'_Nothing is going to stand in my way,' _I thought stubbornly, _'not even these dimwits.'_

The three were standing in a circle looking out at the sea talking about something I had no interest in when I came walking up. Link spotted me first and I saw something light up in his eyes. Call me crazy but I was beginning to take heed of Mikaus words.

"Link," I stated firmly, ignoring the ferocious glares the other two were giving me, "can we talk?"

He looked at the two and I instantly started sweating over the fact that he would decline me. How embarrassing would that outcome be.

"Sure," he stated before looking at Romani then Veran, "you girls okay with that?"

Veran only huffed while Romani placed a hand on her hip, "I _suppose _so." She shot me a glare which I hardly gave a second look.

He politely excused himself before walking over towards me. I felt ecstatic that Link left those two, it had to mean something right?

I smiled at him and started backtracking towards the large group, wanting to get away from everybody. I was beyond happy that Link was with me for some odd reason, perhaps because I was distressed that he went home or because I saw him with the other girls.

_Jealousy._

That word came throbbing into my head and I instantly recoiled at the absurd idea. No ways was I _jealous! _it was only Link and besides, he liked me therefore he had no feelings for the other girls! I hated that thought that came into my head, thinking Link would ever like a girl that took advantage of his feelings to make themselves satisfied.

If I was to, in any way, like Link then I would never use his infatuation just so I wouldn't feel a spark of anger.

We moved past the group and was now at the spot Malon and I occupied. Retracing my steps, we kept moving towards the rocks in silence.

I looked at the others and saw Malons mouth a gap, a happy surprise on her face for what I just did. I could picture her saying 'very un-Zelda like.'

_Yeah, very very un-Zelda like. _

I also say Mikau with Lulu give me a thumbs up, happy with my decision to seek Link out.

Yes I may have gotten Link to take a walk with me but now I was stumped, what in Dins name was I going to do _now_?

"Was there a particular reason as to why and where we are going?" Links voice echoed through me.

I looked at him and smiled, "I don't know I just wanted to take a walk and needed someone to talk with." Gez do I have a lot of confidence at the moment or what?

Link took this as a appropriate response and continued walking by my side.

We made it past the rocks and around the corner, away from the sound and blocking my view of the people. I looked around us, there was a lot of rocks in this territory and small crevices in between that crabs and starfish tend to hide in. I started walking over to the rocks and hopped onto one.

"What are you doing?" I heard Links voice not too far off.

Not looking behind me I jumped onto another one then another.

"Jumping on rocks," I spoke happily, "what does it seem like?"

I heard him sigh, "you're going to get hurt."

I stopped and turned around, noticing he was still standing on the sand.

"Come on!" I ushered him on.

He took a step forward but stopped himself, hesitating for a moment.

He looked over towards the now-hidden party behind the rocks then back to me, "maybe we should get back."

I took a step back, looking at him questionably, "why, I mean there is nothing important we have to get back for." The cake wasn't going to be served for a while and the presents were still on the table, why would he want to get back so quickly? The same feeling came back to me, making me wonder if Link wanted to get back to Romani and Veran.

Did he really like them? Did he even want to spend time with me in the first place?

I tried to kick out those feelings from my stomach and forced myself to think about what Mikau said.

'_Link likes me okay? Link likes me.'_

He still stayed were he was, putting his hands in his bathing suit pockets and looking at me. "People will wonder where we are."

"Let them wonder!" I shouted and before he could respond I started hopping from rock to rock, distancing each other.

I wasn't in the mood to fight with my inner thoughts about Links feelings. But what if he really had no feeling for me? What if he felt _embarrassed _to be alone with me?

That thought alone caused me to suck in a sharp breath and not think about what I was doing.

My foot lost its balance before I could register what happened and I started tumbling over the slippery rock.

I heard Link yell my name before I fell off all together. I don't know how high the rock was but before long, a sharp pain took over my right ankle and my arm started pulsing in pain.

I landed on my feet hard in a squatting position before my back hit the sharp rock behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped at my ankle not really thinking about the consequences.

"Ow!" I yelped quietly and took my hand off, instead inspecting at the damage.

The skin was scraped off entirely which made me want to vomit at the image but I really needed to know if anything was stuck in it. I could see that my ankle was in fact broken by the way a lump was almost protruding on the right side. Good goddesses! My bone snapped out of place!

I looked away and bit my lip because of the pain.

I also didn't miss the ever-ending flow of blood coming from my ankle and arm.

"Zelda!" I heard Link yell.

I looked up and took notice of how high these rocks really were. It could have been at least 13 feet high! Links face peered over the rock before I heard him swear quietly.

"Are you okay?" His voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah sure, I'm great!" I bit back angrily. The pain was becoming a burden already, making me loose my patients and I felt bad that I got so mean to him.

He ignored my rude comment and jumped across the large gap to the rock in front of me. It was much shorter and so Link jumped down to my level before rushing over to my side.

He knelt down and outstretched his arm to my ankle. I immediately moved my injured foot out of reach and looked at him hard, "don't touch it. Please."

His jaw moved and I could see he was fighting on whether or not to listen. His stubborn side won though and he once again reached out.

"I'll be gentle don't worry." I didn't move away this time so he took hold of my lower calf and lifted it slowly.

He cursed once more before tracing the lump on my ankle. I bit my lip once more and gripped his arm.

"Stop, please it hurts." I begged him.

He sighed before placing my foot onto the rock underneath us and looked at my left shoulder.

"Your arm." He stated before moving to my left side and grabbing hold of it. I looked down and saw a large gash that started from my shoulder and ended just above the elbow.

Link got up and regained his balance before looking down at me, "I told you doing this would end in a destructive result."

I crossed my arms but winced when I put pressure on my shoulder, "you don't have to yell at me okay?" I replied brutally and looked away.

"If you just listen to me-"

"Just stop! Okay I get it but right now I don't give a damn!" I tried to get up but failed horribly, Link watching me all the while.

Without a word, he walked over to my good arm and grabbed hold of it. He placed it over his shoulder and slowly raised me up to my feet. I spontaneously raised my ankle and hobbled on my left foot.

"Great," I blew out a strand of hair that was between my eyes but it fell back onto my face, "what a party."

Link didn't respond but using his free hand, tucked the strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked to my left and attempted to hide my blush that invaded my cheeks.

We started walking towards the small opening the two rocks formed that went out to the sandy beach.

I didn't even make it that far before I stopped walking and leaned over, feeling extremely nauseas.

"You okay?" Link asked, a hint of worry forming.

I nodded wordlessly, still bending over before I straightened myself and tried to walk once more.

'_Come on Zel, almost there.' _I told myself, _'just don't faint or vomit!' _

I took a deep breath before I stopped once more, "Link I really cant do it, please I need to sit." I hated how I sounded weak and I bet a million rupees Link was getting agitated with how much I whined.

Instead of letting me sit, he took my arm that was around his neck and placed it back by my side. He then proceeded to bend down and tucked his arm under my thighs.

"Link what are you-oof!" I feel back into his arm and was promptly lifted to Links chest, bridal style.

He took great caution in not touching my arm with his fingers and slid them down to my forearm.

"We can't stop now Zel, you'll never get up once you're down." He stated, walking onto the sand.

"Thanks," I grumbled out.

We didn't speak until we were around the sharp rocks and I could see everybody. By now the sun was sinking down and the sky had a bright orange and red color to it.

'_Just how long were we gone for?' _

Malon spotted us first. She was all smiles dancing with Mikau and in midst spin she spotted us. She stopped quickly and her face changed from ecstatic to horror before running over to us, Mikau only inches behind.

"ZEL!" She cried out and stopped in front of us.

Mikau looked on worriedly, "Are you ok-"

"Of course she isn't okay you dummy! Look at her!" Malon screeched out.

"Mal," I said reassuringly, "It's okay I'm fine-"

"No Zel! No no!" She balled her fist up, "you see Mikau, I TOLD you this was a bad idea!"

'_Bad idea?' _

"What do you mean bad idea?" I looked at her with a intense stare, "Mal what do you mean?"

Link, who was still carrying me, shuffled slightly. "Can we talk about this later, I need to get you-"

"No wait I want to know-"

Malon stepped forward, "you're not bringing her _anywhere,_ I can do it!" She reached out for me but Link stepped back.

I asked once more, "um hello? I'd like to know about this idea-"

"I'm already carrying her and my car is closer okay? I can handle this." Links voice rouse.

By now some people were looking over and making their way to us, worry and curiosity etched on their faces.

Malon crossed her arms, "oh just like you handled watching over her huh?" She rolled her eyes, "look what happened!" She yelled, pointing to my ankle.

"Guys really I'm feeling kind of dizzy-"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault okay! She was jumping on the rocks and fell much too quickly!" Link yelled back.

I closed my eyes briefly, my head was aching and I felt both drowsy and nauseas for some unknown reason.

"Please guys I really don't feel good-"

Nobody heard me as they kept interrupting me. Link and Malon were still yelling at each other, Mikau was trying to hold Malon back and all the onlookers were too digested in the fight than me.

'_Goddesses please end this!' _

"… and so give me Zelda!" Malon yelled and pushed Mikau away.

Link pressed me tighter to him and on any other day I would of loved it but right now I didn't want anybody touching me.

"Stop Malon you can barely carry her!"

I gulped down whatever it was that was traveling up my throat and closed my eyes wearily.

"I can and I will!" Malon walked closer before finally looking at me. Her eyes became wide and she looked concerned.

"Zelda are you okay?" She leaned down in front of me.

I tried to form a word but my mouth was dry. It felt like I was a billion pounds and I could barely move my arm.

Before I could do anything else, the goddesses answered my silent prayer.

The last thing I saw was both Malon and Links face hovering over me, both looking worried, before I blacked out.

* * *

**Sunken City- Oracle of Ages **

**Veran- Oracle of Ages**

**This is kind of a filler, I'm just lazy today. **

**R&R and have a nice summer!**


End file.
